<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jeno Lee's Crazy Adventure in the Little World by firelord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651113">Jeno Lee's Crazy Adventure in the Little World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord/pseuds/firelord'>firelord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(it's inspired), (kinda), Fantasy Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Magical World, Nutcracker!AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord/pseuds/firelord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno still can't believe he got sucked inside some sick remake of Barbie in the Nutcracker. Well, minus the mice. And with the addition of a very pretty boy.</p><p>( prompt #018 for the norenficfest )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>noren fic fest round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jeno Lee's Crazy Adventure in the Little World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear prompter,<br/>I hope I did justice to your idea, it was so good I could've taken it anywhere! This is the direction I ended up taking, I hope I don't disappoint :)<br/>With love,<br/>Sof</p><p>Now, for everyone else!! This story was a rollercoaster, I spent too many days thinking about settings and coming up with the geography of this magical place. Please don't think I was on drugs, I was just heavily inspired by all the remakes of The Nutcracker (both the Barbie and Disney version, but also the original). I hope it's not confusing, I have a map sketched somewhere on a post-it if that's the case, I'll share it with you if you need it.<br/>A huge thank you goes to my dear friends who read everything I write and push me to get to the end of the story: Bummie, Sere, Gio and Martina. I love you all so much and I'm very thankful to be able to call you my friends. </p><p>Enjoy!! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Like most things in his life, Jeno’s adventure starts with his brother making a mess.</p><p>« Something happened and it’s not my fault. »</p><p>As much as Jaemin is concerned, nothing is ever his fault. Jeno, like the responsible, mature older twin that he is, would like to disagree. He’s very much tempted to tell Jaemin to deal with his problems on his own for two simple reasons: the first it’s that it’s awfully early (at ten am on a Saturday morning Jeno is awake but he’s not awake <em>enough</em>), and the second is that Jeno is so close to beating this Candy Crush level he can’t afford to get distracted.</p><p>Unfortunately, he happens to also love his brother too very fucking much to deprive him of his assistance. He pauses the game.</p><p>« What’s up? »</p><p>He asks, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Jaemin fidgets, plays with the hem of his sweater and avoids Jeno’s gaze.</p><p><em>Bad omen</em>.</p><p>« Remember when we decided that you were going to buy Dad’s Christmas present and I was going to buy Mum’s and we would just write both of our names on the card? »</p><p>Jeno doesn’t like where this is going. He lets his phone drop on the bed, sitting up.</p><p>« Jaemin… »</p><p>« It wasn’t my fault! That set of rainbow plates was beautiful and she was gonna love it but I thought “where am I gonna hide a gift that big and heavy?” and so I decided to go back to buy it later but now they sold it already and I don’t have a present anymore. »</p><p>You know what, Jeno doesn’t mind the idea of becoming an only child the week before Christmas.</p><p>« Run. »</p><p>« No, wait! » Jaemin’s hand is already on the door handle, he’s smart when he wants to be. « I have a solution already; I swear I do. »</p><p>Jeno pauses from where he was getting up, because he’s nice and merciful, and lets his brother talk.</p><p>« This city is full of pretty antique shops and you know Mum loves that stuff, we could go together and get her something old and cool. »</p><p>It’s not a bad idea, per se. Jaemin is basically tricking him into buying both of their parents’ presents, but Jeno doesn’t mind too much because he actually likes roaming the streets looking for gifts to wrap in pretty and colorful paper. Also, this city <em>is </em>full of pretty, Christmas-themed shops that he didn’t have the chance to visit yet. They just moved a couple of weeks ago, their house is still a mess of open boxes and Jeno is spending way more time assembling shelves than enjoying the holiday atmosphere.</p><p>He slowly goes back to lying on his bed, still displaying his best disappointed face.</p><p>« Ok, » he says, watching Jaemin’s mouth open into one of his signature grins, « but you still owe me! »</p><p>« I can deal with that, my lovely little brother. » The sound of Jaemin’s footsteps as he walks towards the bed makes Jeno shiver. <em>No,</em> he thinks, <em>no physical affection, please</em>. « I’m gonna repay you in hugs and kisses! »</p><p>Jeno groans as sixty kilograms of teenage boy fall directly on him, plump lips pressing disgustingly wet kisses all over his face. He’s gonna get all of Jaemin’s germs, disgusting.</p><p>« Jaemin, <em>let me go!</em> »</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>« Tell me again why we decided to do this while it’s still snowing. »</p><p>Jaemin’s face is barely visible, only his eyes peeking between the scarf and woolen hat. Jeno’s attire is not much different, but he’s still so cold he’s stopped feeling the tip of his nose half an hour ago.</p><p>He scoffs.</p><p>« Because there’s less people around. Since <em>someone</em> forced us to go shopping the week before Christmas let’s at least try to avoid the crowd. »</p><p>Unfortunately, there’s still an unpleasant amount of people crowding the streets, all wrapped up in their winter coats like huge, colorful cupcakes covered in a snowy layer of icing sugar.</p><p>« But it’s <em>so cold</em>, my face is gonna fall off. We haven’t even found anything interesting yet. »</p><p>They truly didn’t, even if they visited four (or was it five?) shops already. They’re full of Christmas decorations and cute, little gifts, but it’s not enough for them. The snow globes and wooden trinkets are a cute idea if you want to give something to a friend, but Jeno’s dad is getting a whole guitar and his mum’s gift can’t be any less good. He’s sure Jaemin agrees, he’s just complaining for the sake of it.</p><p>They pass by another clothing shop, not even sparing it a glance. It doesn’t matter how demoralized they are, they are <em>not</em> going to buy their mother another set of winter sweaters. She made it clear that she has enough, that she would prefer something a bit different this year.</p><p>Maybe they should try somewhere else, there is a mall just outside of town and mayb-</p><p>« Hey, Jeno, look over there! »</p><p>Jaemin tugs at his shoulder and points to the other side of the road. There’s a shop, a big one with a huge archway as an entrance and three big turning doors under it. It’s at least three floors high, the windows of the building it’s placed in sparkle with decorations nearly up to the top. In the center, in big, bold, golden letters, shines the name.</p><p><em>The Little World</em>.</p><p>It definitely attracts lots of attention, the doors are always spinning as people get in and out carrying huge paper bags.</p><p>« We should try there! »</p><p>« I don’t know. » Jeno is not convinced. « Judging by the name I’d say it sells toys and we can’t get mum a Barbie doll. »</p><p>But Jeno is also weak, and after a minute of Jaemin arguing that the shop is so <em>big</em> and so <em>pretty</em> and <em>they must sell also other stuff</em> the sighs and agrees.</p><p>They don’t take too long to get in, people flow swiftly through the doors like a well-oiled machine, and Jeno is not surprised to find out that the inside is just as majestic as the outside, if not even more. Two staircases frame the biggest Christmas tree Jeno has seen in years and on their sides two hallways lead to big rooms full of toys. Decorations fall from the balconies, red and golden balls hanging from garlands and wreaths. Christmas music fills the air, together with the chit-chatting noise and the occasional laughter of children.</p><p>That’s, no doubts, the biggest toys shop Jeno has ever seen in his life.</p><p>« Jen, Jen, we need to visit this place! »</p><p>Jeno should disagree, not because he doesn’t want to but because the place is huge and if they get lost in there they’re never going to buy their mother’s gift. He should stomp his feet and drag Jaemin back through the door into the freezing streets, but Jeno has never seen a place like this and maybe, just maybe they could stay here for a while to warm up their frozen fingertips. He lets Jaemin drag him into one of the rooms and doesn’t look back.</p><p>Contrary to what Jeno initially thought, the shop doesn’t look like a typical American mall. Compared to Macy’s and its open spaces filled with exhibitors, this place is assembled as a sequence of rooms. They are linked by doors, arches and corridors, and each of them has a different color and theme. The decorations are too big to be displayed only in this time of the year, Jeno is sure the gigantic teddy bear placed in the middle of the plushie section stays there all year long. It has a crown on its head and the golden plaque placed in front of it reads “The royal prince”. It’s useless to say that Jeno and Jaemin take a ridiculous amount of photos with it.</p><p>They’re teenagers and they have an Instagram feed to keep updated, no judgement allowed.</p><p>More than half of the place ends up in Jeno’s camera roll: the mechanical nutcracker taller than him in the dolls room? Done. The winter fairies hanging from the ceiling in the snow themed, Frozen dedicated section? Absolutely. The huge circus tent that acts as ceiling in one of the biggest rooms? A bit of a struggle to fit in a single photo but he did it. Even the pastel-colored train full of sweets in the candy shop was not spared. Jeno and Jaemin asked a middle-aged woman to shoot them a photo, it came out so good that he posted it right away.</p><p>They also ended up buying some candy, since they’re both dangerously addicted to gummy bears.</p><p>« I need to send these to Jisung, he’s gonna love this place! »</p><p>Jaemin says, tapping on his phone with sticky fingers. Jisung used to be their neighbor and is a very close family friend, so Jaemin has been keeping him rigorously updating on everything they’ve been up to since the moving. Jeno doesn’t do much more than sending little messages every once in a while, but Jeno doesn’t share his brother’s strong relationship with Jisung either.</p><p>The <em>mumsent</em> – mum present, Jeno is not responsible for this neologism – problem has not been solved yet, but at this point Jeno has come to terms with the idea that they’ll have to repeat this gift hunting trip another day, it’s nearly time to go back and they have nothing.</p><p>« Hey, Jen, look how pretty this fabric is, » Jaemin says, pointing towards a big curtain hanging from a wall, « it’s a good background for a photo. »</p><p>He moves to stand in front of it, avoiding a couple of children that run around wearing flower crowns, and Jeno does his best photographer job playing with angles and light as his brother tries different poses.</p><p>And then it happens.</p><p>As he moves back a hand to grab the fabric, Jaemin loses his balance and disappears behind it. Jeno takes a moment to register it, having seen it happen from the display of his phone. He only shakes out of his stupor once he hears a pained groan.</p><p>« Jaemin! »</p><p>He pokes his head through the curtain too, and sees his brother getting up from the floor, rubbing his butt and complaining loudly.</p><p>« How could we not see that it was a door? »</p><p>« I don’t know, » Jeno answers, fulling stepping into the room to check Jaemin for bruises, « but what is this place, a storage room? »</p><p>« Nah, it’s too clean to be just for storage, it’s probably just another room in the shop. »</p><p>It is, indeed, too clean to be just for storage. Even if the light is a bit dimmer compared to outside, and warmer toned, there are still objects displayed on the shelves. They’re different from the rest of the store, though, they look older. There’s not even just toys, looking around the room Jeno notices a lamp, many wooden boxes and a lot of jewelry and fabric. It’s a bit spooky, very antique and vaguely suggestive.</p><p>« Are you sure we’re still in the shop? »</p><p>« Oh yes, » a voice answers him, startling them, « you’re definitely still in the shop. »</p><p>They turn around to find a man standing behind the counter, half hidden in the back of the room. Jeno didn’t notice him before, but judging from the place he wouldn’t be too surprised if he had just appeared out of thin air. He has long hair and he’s wearing sunglasses, a weird accessory considering they’re indoors and in a fairly dark place. His suit is tailored to perfection, the patchwork meshwork an explosion of colors.</p><p>« I’m sorry Sir, » Jaemin starts, ready to tug Jeno back through the door, « we didn’t mean to intrude. »</p><p>« Oh no, don’t worry, this is still part of the shop, it’s just reserved to a different kind of consumers. » There’s an amused glint in his smile, Jeno can feel his eyes on him even if he can’t see them. « I started as an antiquarian, after all, before I expanded as a toy shop. »</p><p>Jeno’s eyes widen, registering the man’s words.</p><p>« You’re the owner of the shop? »</p><p>« Yes, I am. My name is Heechul. You can look around if you want. Usually people find what they’re looking for, here. »</p><p>Not wanting to disappoint the man – and a bit scared by his ominous words – they start looking around the shelves. Judging from its appearance, the goods are very old, but also very well preserved. The metal of the old gramophone shines as new, and there is not a speck of dust on any of the shelves. Whoever takes care of this room – and Jeno suspects it may be the owner himself – truly cares about it.</p><p>He’s not planning on buying everything, not even on touching anything, he just wants to look around for a while and excuse himself out of the whole shop, but then his eyes catch something reflecting the light from the back of a shelf. Moving aside a porcelain doll, he finds out that it’s a box. It’s made of dark, polished wood, corners strengthened with a warm toned metal, maybe brass. It’s beautifully crafted, too pretty to stand so hidden in the dark, so Jeno reaches out and grabs it. There’s no layer of dust on it, and the metal shines as new. There is a landscape impressed on the top, a castle represented right at the center. It’s traditional, a bit like the Disney logo but way better.</p><p>« What an interesting piece you got there. Come, bring it here. »</p><p>Feeling a bit shy at having been addressed so directly, Jeno places the box on the counter, expecting Heechul to pick it up and examine it. He doesn’t, he just motions for Jeno to open it.</p><p>« Come on, Jen, let’s look at what’s inside. »</p><p>Comes Jaemin’s voice from over his shoulder. With his hands shaking from anticipation, Jeno gently undoes the lock and opens the lid. The moment the box is open, a beautiful melody fills the air.</p><p>« It’s a music box… »</p><p>« It’s a jewelry box, actually, » Heechul corrects him, « you can store different pieces in the compartments. »</p><p>Jeno didn’t really notice the various little compartments, his attention captured by the tiny dancer that rotates in the middle. It’s the depiction of a small boy, posing like a ballerina with one hand above his head and the other in front of his chest. For such a miniature work – it’s probably a small as Jeno’s palm – it’s incredibly well done. The features are so characteristic, from the eyelashes casting shadows under his closed eyes to his cheeks, blushing pink. There is something about it that makes it look human. Behind it, Jeno’s own eyes stare back at him through the mirror placed on the inside of the lid.</p><p>« It’s very well crafted. »</p><p>He comments, not knowing what to say and feeling two pair of eyes staring at him.</p><p>« Hey, » Jaemin taps his shoulder multiple times, the way he does every time he gets an idea, « we could get this as a gift for mum! »</p><p>« That’s actually a good idea. »</p><p>« Don’t say it like it’s a rare occurrence. »</p><p>If they start bickering they have the ability to go on for hours, so Jeno drops the topic and goes back to look at the box. It looks expensive, but they should have enough money for it. They decided to go all big with presents this year, so they saved a lot in the previous months.</p><p>« Since it’s a jewelry box, you should buy something to go with it, » Heechul comment, then points at Jaemin, « since your brother chose it, you could pick up something from there. »</p><p>He bends down to grab something from under the counter and Jeno moves to the side, together with his box. When he stands up again, Heechul is holding one of those big, flat boxes that are used to store jewelries in shops. He places it in front of Jaemin and, once open, it reveals a collection of necklaces. Some are more modern, typical designs that you see every day on young women’s necks, while others look incredibly old.</p><p>Jaemin discards the pearls right away, it’s not something their mother likes, and moves towards the golden ones. Now Jeno is a bit worried, they probably don’t have the money to buy all that.</p><p>Like he read his mind, Heechul chuckles and turns to him.</p><p>« Don’t worry, I will make you a good price if you get them both. »</p><p>After some more considering, Jaemin picks up a golden necklace with a big flower. It has a touch of steampunk, the petals resembling big gears, and it looks like it was made many years ago. Their parents actually have a thing for steampunk, used to like dressing up when they were younger, so Jeno agrees that their mum is going to love it.</p><p>« That’s a great decision, these two looks very good together. » Heechul puts back the other necklaces under the counter and grabs the jewelry box, placing it back in the middle. « Do you want to wrap them separately or together? »</p><p>Jeno shrugs, it doesn’t make much difference, but Jaemin places the necklace right inside the box and closes the lid. The music, which had filled the air until a moment before, abruptly stops, the small dancer inside now hidden in the dark.</p><p>« Let’s pack it together, so when she opens the box and finds the necklace it will be another surprise. »</p><p>« Alright, then. »</p><p>Heechul grabs a cardboard box and some beautiful, golden wrapping paper and, a couple of skilled motions later, a nicely wrapped present is placed right in front of them. Satisfied, Jaemin places it in a big paper bag while Jeno pays, and it’s only when they’re about to leave that the man calls them back.</p><p>« Here, » he says, handing them two pieces of papers, « treat yourself, since it’s your first time here. »</p><p>They’re two coupons for the candy shop, Jeno realizes.</p><p>They thank him again and leave the room, the bright lights from outside blinding them for a moment. Jeno puts the coupons in his wallet, they’ll use them the next time they visit.</p><p>« I can’t believe we really found mum’s present in here, » Jaemin comments while they walk towards the exit, « it’s like it was fate or something. »</p><p>Looking at the paper bag in his brother’s hand and thinking back to that magical place, Jeno supposes that maybe, just maybe, it really was fate.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Jeno doesn’t see the music box again until Christmas eve.</p><p>Actually, he <em>does</em> see (it’s placed under their tree), but it’s carefully wrapped. Jeno keeps on looking at it as he walks by his living room every day. Maybe it’s the colorful bow on top, but it keeps catching his eye. He even remembers the melody it plays, he heard it play in his ears once as he fell asleep and felt very weird when he woke up. Jeno doesn’t believe in magic, but the way he’s enchanted feels a bit magical to him.</p><p>He’s staring at it as he sits on the couch the day before Christmas, wondering when his life became so boring that he got fixed over a simple present.</p><p>« Jeno, bring that ball back to your room, we’re <em>not</em> bringing it with us. »</p><p>Jeno clutches his basketball closer to his chest, trying to change his mother’s mind with his best puppy-eyed pout. Seventeen years and she must’ve gotten used to it, unfortunately, because she doesn’t bulge. The last time Jeno and Jaemin brought a ball to a Christmas party they broke a plate made of fine china, which explains their parents’ unwillingness to bring any throwable object with them when they go out. In Jeno’s defense that plate was hanging from a wall, which is not a safe placement for something so fragile. Still, he gets up and walks back to his room, passing by Jaemin and his father as they go down the stairs carrying huge plastic bags.</p><p>When he steps in the living room again, he finds his family busy with trying to fit all their presents in the bags. His father claimed control on the operation, stating that his experience playing Tetris gives him an advantage when it comes to strategical packing. Jeno is not surprised, this exact scenario happens every year.</p><p>It has been a tradition, ever since the last of Jeno’s grandparents died ten years ago, to spend Christmas away from home. One of his mother’s friends has a huge villa and likes to throw parties that start on Christmas eve and end twenty-four hours later, so they always pack their presents, dress nicely and jump in the car right after lunch.</p><p>They used to leave in the early morning to reach the place, but now that they moved it’s going to be much quicker.</p><p>As he helps Jaemin stuff fill one of the bags he finds the jewelry box in his hands again. He brings it close to his ear but no, it’s silent. <em>Weird</em>, for a moment he thought…</p><p>« Gimme that. »</p><p>Jaemin snatches the present from his hands and places his next to his own, smaller gift. Jeno pouts at him, expressing all his disappointment for his rude manners, but he’s soon distracted by his parents’ fussing over the last weirdly shaped present (it’s their father’s guitar and he nearly manages to break it, if that happens Jeno will <em>cry</em>).</p><p>« I think we’re all done, » his mother says, clapping her hands, satisfied, « go get changed, boys, we’re leaving soon! »</p><p>And they do leave soon, not even half an hour later they’re jumping in the car, all fancily but comfortably dressed. Under his usual coat Jeno is wearing his nicest sweater, the cream colored one that costs more than the rest of his wardrobe all together. Jaemin matches with a navy blue one from the same brand but he looks way more put together that Jeno does. What is this sorcery, really.</p><p>« Hey, hey, » Jaemin says, poking his side, « lend me your airpods, I forgot mine. »</p><p>Jeno doesn’t want to lend him his airpods, it’s not his problem if his brother’s can’t keep his head up on his neck. So, he doesn’t. Or at least he doesn’t until Jaemin makes it his mission to tickle him until he cries.</p><p>Jeno wanted to be an only child, he only got to experience that for a couple of minutes after he was born.</p><p>« Come on, boys, it’s Christmas! »</p><p>« It’s not Christmas <em>yet</em>. »</p><p>Jeno grumbles, ignoring his mother’s comment. Jaemin giggles satisfied on his right.</p><p>« I don’t allow fighting during the holidays in this household, » his father interjects, « honey, put on some music, let’s change the mood. »</p><p>A collective groan comes from the backseat, but his mother still puts on her favorite Christmas playlist. Jeno and Jaemin resist for ten minutes – a quarter of hours tops – before they give in and start singing along to Last Christmas. The entire ride lasts for a couple of hours and by the end Jeno’s vocal cords are irreparably damaged.</p><p>They’re in the countryside, up on the hills, and Jeno is familiar with the route enough to know that they’re nearly there. The villa is hidden behind the trees, but the huge gate they encounter is a good spoiler on how luxurious the place is. As usual, his mother gets out of the car and rings the bell. The gate opens without a sound. One would think that such an old gate would screech at least a bit, but Jeno knows that as old as it looks, this place is definitely well kept.</p><p>A wide path opens up in front of them, the two rows of lamps lining the sides just as magical as Jeno remembers. They resemble old streetlamps, the oil ones, but the snow covering them paints them white.</p><p>When the villa comes into view, it steals all the show. It’s huge, bigger than a five-star hotel, with a round fountain in front of it. Jeno’s father circles around it with his car and stops right in front of the entrance, in the middle of two white columns.</p><p>The car has not even stopped yet when a petite, middle aged woman opens the door and runs towards them.</p><p>« Yoona, darling, you’re finally here! »</p><p>As far as Jeno knows, Ms. Kim Taeyeon and his mother were friends in college. They were part of the same sorority and Taeyeon was his mum’s big. They got along so well that they kept in touch even after graduation, when they both moved to different cities. Rumor has it that Taeyeon herself was the one to introduce Jeno’s parents to each other, twenty-something years ago.</p><p>As to why there is a title always specified before her surname and name, Jeno always attributed it to Ms. Kim Taeyeon being a very rich woman owning a very big house.</p><p>Jeno’s mother gets out first, red dress fluttering in the wind, meeting her friend in the middle. The two hug for at least a minute, enough for Jeno and Jaemin to put on their coats and get out of the car as well. Their father makes them take all the stuff from the baggage, then he starts the car again to park it. They walk towards the entrance with their arms full of presents, but a couple of butlers stop them and grab their bags. <em>Wow, being rich must be so nice.</em></p><p>« Jaemin! Jeno! You’ve grown even bigger since the last time I saw you. »</p><p>Taeyeon says, approaching them both for a hug. She’s wearing a <em>fluffy faux fur</em> (which Jeno would delightfully reassume as FFF) in a bright magenta color, the same as her lipstick. She’s also not wrong, Jeno grew taller of a few centimeters in the last few months. Perks of being a growing boy, he guesses.</p><p>After the both of them have been successfully hugged again – their father receives the same treatment as soon as he comes back – she leads them inside the house.</p><p>« I would tell you to leave your coats in the entrance, but it’s going to be so overcrowded later that you’ll lose them in the pile. Why don’t you leave them in one of the living rooms, instead? You can pick them up later if you need them. »</p><p>One very nice think about Ms. Kim Taeyeon’s Christmas parties is that she always reserves them a living room where they can leave not only their coats but also their bags and their presents once they’ve opened them. More then once Jeno has fallen asleep on one of her loveseats way past midnight to wake up late on Christmas morning in the same exact place.</p><p>« Great, » she says once they’re done placing their presents under a big tree, « now come, I want to show you the buffet. »</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The second time Jeno hears the melody from the music box is when his mother opens her present. They're sitting on the couch in one of Taeyeon's many lounges, the warmth from the fireplace cocooning them like a woolen blanket. It’s not midnight yet, but they’ve always exchanged presents on Christmas eve instead of Christmas morning.</p><p>« Oh, boys, these are beautiful, thank you! » She hugs them both, warm like a blanket and smelling of flowers. It's the sweetest smell in Jeno's life, and the one that brings him the most comfort. « Jaemin, please, help me put this on. »</p><p>As his brother fumbles with the necklace’s clasp Jeno carefully picks the box up from his mother's lap and places it on his own. In the back, the little dancer keeps on swirling, the tiny feet he balances on drawing an 8 right in front of the mirror.</p><p>« It's incredibly well made, honey, thank you for this beautiful gift. »</p><p>His mother says, leaning her chin on his shoulder. Her hair tickles his cheek, but he lets her stay without complaining. He’s not usually this affectionate with his parents, but it’s Christmas.</p><p>« It is, right? Looks at its face, its' so... human. »</p><p>Jaemin and his father also lean in to take a better look and, for a moment, only the sweet melody from the box is heard in the room as they examine it together.</p><p>« It truly is, » is his father's comment, « there's no doubt that it was made by a skilled artisan. »</p><p>« My children wouldn’t gift me anything that’s not absolutely beautiful, so I’m not surprised. » His mother’s smile lights up the room as she straightens up and turns her back to Jaemin. « Jaemin, please, take it off again. »</p><p>When she has the necklace back in her hand, she looks at it one more time, complimenting them again on their choice. She places it inside the box and softly shutters the lid. The music is gone, but Jeno can still hear it in the back of his head.</p><p>He places it on the coffee table and watches the dancing light of the fire making the metal shine golden and draw shadows a second later. It’s enchanting, really, Jeno could watch it for hours.</p><p>« Hey Jen, go get dad’s present! »</p><p>Jeno blinks a couple of times. Right, the presents. He’s with his family, opening presents. How come for a moment he forgot?</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Park Jisung is the cutest baby Jeno has ever seen. Actually no, Park Jisung is close to Jeno’s age and nearly a head taller than him. He was a baby the first time they met, though, and the first impression sticks.</p><p>He’s a family friend, their parents have been close for years, since before they were born, and up until Jeno’s recent move they were also neighbors. Now they haven’t seen each other for more than a week and, to quote Jaemin on the matter, <em>this feels weird, Jen, a bad kind of weird</em>.</p><p>This is probably why, the moment the tall, skinny boy comes into view, the twins crush him in a hug.</p><p>« Look at you, » Jaemin says after a while, Jisung’s cheek strongly pitched between his fingers, « you’ve become cuter since the last time I saw you. »</p><p>« Jaemin, let me go. »</p><p>The other whines pitifully, face as red as a crab.</p><p>« No, no, no. What if you grow another five centimeters once you disappear in the ballroom? What will happen to my dignity then, mh? »</p><p>« He hasn’t really grown since the last time we saw him. »</p><p>« Shut up, Jeno. »</p><p>Jeno rolls his eyes but doesn’t reiterate. He’s got his eyes on the prize, and the prize is the buffet that waits for them in Dining Room 1 (Jeno is sure there are at least a couple others, so he numbered them). The other two must share the sentiment, because they nod enthusiastically when he proposes the go grab some plates.</p><p>The menu is insanely good. There are a lot of vegetarian options and Jaemin gets a huge bowl of lactose-free ice cream at the end. When they get up from the table, he takes the bowl to the living room with him to keep on eating. Jeno doesn’t judge, he understands.</p><p>The following two hours pass by very quietly. They sit on a couch and chill while streaming some Netflix drama on Jisung’s phone. The fire crackles in the background. It’s nice, it’s Jeno’s favorite time during the holidays, the moment when he’s not exhausted yet but chill enough to enjoy the company of his friends without having much to do.</p><p>Surprisingly, it’s Jisung who gets up first. He swats Jaemin’s hand away from where it was petting his hair and walks to the window, his head disappearing between the thick curtains. Uh, Jeno thought he was sleeping.</p><p>« It’s snowing outside. » Jisung’s voice is soft, but they hear him anyway. « why don’t we go out and play for a while? I don’t think I’ll last until midnight otherwise. »</p><p>It’s tradition during Christmas eve to stay awake until midnight to exchange good whishes with everyone, and Jeno must admit that he, too, feels his eyelids falling down on that comfortable couch.</p><p>« I’m in. »</p><p>He says, and Jaemin groans on his side.</p><p>« But we left the jackets in the other room, and I don’t want to get up… »</p><p>« Mine is here. »</p><p>Jisung points to a pile of clothes stacked on a chair in the corner of the room.</p><p>« Fine, » Jeno says, because he’s the nice brother and he knows that if he has to wait for Jaemin to get up they won’t be out in time for the new year, « I’ll go grab them and I’ll meet you at the entrance. »</p><p>« Oh Jen, has anyone ever told you that you’re the best, <em>most greatest </em>brother out there? »</p><p>« No, but you definitely should. »</p><p>And with that great of a closure, he exits the room.</p><p>He’s been in this place one too many times to get lost, so he effortlessly walks back the couple of corridors that separate him from his goal. He stops for a moment to inform his parents of their plans, and they remind him to be careful and stay warm from where they’re busy sharing a slice of cake.</p><p>Jeno knows that already, he’s a responsible young boy.</p><p>When he reaches the room, the first thing he does is grab his own jacket and put it on. It’ll be easier to carry only Jaemin’s. Less than a minute later, when he’s stuffing his brother’s gloves inside his pockets, he hears it.</p><p>It’s a tingling, a little like a bell.</p><p><em>Like a music box</em>.</p><p>He turns around, confused, and he grows even more confused when he notices that his mother’s present is closed on the coffee table. It’s strange, though, because it seems like the sound comes from there. Maybe it’s defective? It could be, considering it’s an old piece. Maybe he should take it to the shop to get it checked. That man, Heechul, probably won’t make him pay too much, right? He seemed nice when they met. But again, if he sold them a music box that broke down after it was used only one time, maybe he’s not all that nice.</p><p>Letting Jaemin’s jacket fall back on the couch, Jeno walks closer to the box and sits on the carpet. The sound is so muffled, he’s not even sure he can detect if that’s where it comes from. The music from the ballroom, too, doesn’t help. He opens the lid.</p><p>The sound is stronger, now, and it’s the normal one that came from the box the other times it was opened too. It’s even stronger than that, which is weird for such a little thing. He gently takes out Jaemin’s necklace and leaves it on the table nearby.</p><p>The little dancer is moving again, fluidly twisting on himself and along the back of the box. Rotation and revolution, like a planet.</p><p>Now Jeno is sure that the sponge cake he ate before was wet with a little too much alcohol, because the dancer looked at him. He swears it did, it blinked its little eyes to look into his own. Jeno is sure, though, that the last time they were closed, he remembers well the way they were drown. They can’t have moved, this thing is made of ceramic.</p><p>He’s going crazy, he shouldn’t have watched that Black Mirror episode.</p><p>He moves closer, brings his head very close to the little ballerina whose eyes are, again, closed and definitely not looking at him. He inspects it from head to toe, but nothing else seems to have changed. He notices something else, though, something that was probably there before too, a detail he didn’t catch. Next to where the feet of the dancer moves, the mechanism well fit in the wood, there is a little decoration that, upon closer look, resembles a line of letters. It’s weird, though, because they look like they’re upside down and… from right to left? How is he supposed to understand what’s written there? The mirror.</p><p>He moves the lid, bends it until it shows what is embedded in the wood. He squints a little, moves closer again, and repeats it out loud.</p><p>«<em> To the guardian of the gate, I humbly ask to be granted the entrance.</em> »</p><p>The little ballerina turns to look at him. It actually turns its little head in his direction, blinks up at him and speaks up.</p><p>« <em>I consent.</em> »</p><p>The volume of the music increases, it’s nearly deafening, and it happens too fast for Jeno to do something. The mirror doesn’t reflect his face anymore, instead it shines brightly, so bright that Jeno lets the box go to cover his eyes.</p><p>He feels hands move him forward, and then he’s falling.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Jeno is falling.</p><p>He doesn’t know towards where, he can’t see anything. Maybe he should open his eyes, though, that would help.</p><p>There’s not much to see, even once his eyes are open. Everything around him is too bright, too colored, it’s like being stuck inside the rainbow road on Mario Kart. Really, the resemblance is striking. If he extends a hand, he could touch the sparkling rainbow under him – but is it really <em>under</em>, if the both of them are free falling down towards nowhere – but he can’t move enough to reach it. It’s like his body is not answering, the pressure to fall, to keep on <em>falling</em>, too strong.</p><p>Then, Jeno realizes he’s not alone.</p><p>There’s a boy next to him, his expression relaxed as he turns to look at Jeno. His silver hair are ruffled by the wind and it’s weird to watch him move freely, but it’s him. The dancer in the music box.</p><p>Jeno would like to say something – more exactly, Jeno would very much like to scream – but his mouth can’t move.</p><p>An undefined period of time passes, seconds or years, Jeno is not sure, with just them looking at each other, and then the boy smiles. He extends a hand a small drop of light forms on top of his index, shines for a moment, and then moves. It falls faster then them, grows bigger, brighter, and they fall right into it.</p><p>The bottom of the pit is a cold sea of bright light.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>When Jeno opens his eyes again, there’s a blue sky above him. He’s lying on the ground, but it’s not solid like cement. If Jeno were to guess, he would suppose there’s grass under him.</p><p>Everything hurts, he feels like he’s just finished the hardest basketball practice of his life. As he gains sensations back into his body, he feels a weight on his chest, like someone just placed a hand on it.</p><p>A second later, a shadow fall on Jeno’s face. A pair of eyes follow.</p><p>
  <em>Uh.</em>
</p><p>Jeno blinks.</p><p>The other eyes blink too.</p><p>Following the eyes, Jeno’s mind focuses on a whole face. It’s, again, the dancer from the music box. The one that used to be smaller than Jeno’s hand and definitely not human.</p><p>« Am I dreaming? »</p><p>He asks first, because there’s no other explanation. His voice comes out hoarse. Did he actually scream while falling down?</p><p>« I don’t know. » The boy blinks again. His voice is soft, melodious. « Are you? »</p><p>« I must be. »</p><p>He probably fell asleep while he was watching Netflix with Jaemin and Jisung earlier. Jeno never has cool dreams, this is a first. He hopes he doesn’t forget it, he needs to retell to Jaemin every detail of this experience.</p><p>« What’s your name? »</p><p>« Jeno. »</p><p>« I’m Renjun. »</p><p>Somehow Jeno is not surprised that the boy’s name has such a musical sound. It fits with his voice, and certainly with the fact that he came out of a music box. (Actually, he didn’t come out, Jeno is pretty sure he’s the one who fell in.)</p><p>« Where are we? »</p><p>Not caring about his muscles screaming in protest, Jeno sits up. He was right, they’re sitting on the grass. It’s a flower field and they fell right in the middle, in a small clearance. Around them there aren’t just wildflowers, no, the blooming flowers that surround them could belong to an actual garden. Jeno doesn’t understand much about gardening, but he’s sure that if he were to buy them in a flower shop they would cost him a fortune.</p><p>« This is the <em>Little World</em>, we’re in the flower grasslands. We came in through the gate in the mirror. »</p><p>« The music box. »</p><p>« The music box, » Renjun repeats. « I’m sorry for taking you here so abruptly, we are in an emergency situation and we need help from the creator. »</p><p>« What’s the creator? »</p><p>« The creator is the man who made this world, of course. The one who built the gate, too. »</p><p>« But that’s not me… I didn’t do any of this. »</p><p>Renjun laughs like he said the funnies thing ever. Jeno doesn’t understand why, it wasn’t that funny.</p><p>« Of course you didn’t, silly, but if the creator gave the gate to you it’s because you’re the man we need. »</p><p><em>I’m a high school student with an addiction to procrastination</em>, he thinks. He doesn’t say it, though, this is just a dream so he might as well go along with it.</p><p>« Ok, what do we need to do? »</p><p>« We need to reach the palace as soon as possible. The prince will explain everything to you in detail. »</p><p>Renjun says and gets up first, dusting off his pants. Jeno follows slowly, still a bit dizzy from the whole inter dimensional traveling. He’s already searching for a path to walk on to get out from the field, but then Renjun looks at him, smiles, and starts moving in circles, his bare feet stepping lightly on the ground.</p><p>He’s dancing, Jeno notices, confused and torn between following as best as he can or ask him what the heck he’s doing stopping for a dance break when they’re supposedly late for a meeting.</p><p>Unaware of Jeno’s inner conflicts, Renjun keeps on dancing until he’s surrounded by a soft light. At that point, to Jeno’s utter shock, the starts floating in the air. He’s still dancing, yes, but a meter from the ground and over the flower field that surrounds them. Overcame the surprise, Jeno is left gawking at the sight. This now human sized ballerina is dancing over a field of flowers under the soft light of the morning sun. While he would love to keep staring for hours, Jeno struggles to find something to say.</p><p>« You dance on the flowers? »</p><p>Jeno’s ability to perfectly formulate questions is proving to be useful once again. Why <em>on the flowers</em> too, he didn’t need to specify, he could’ve just- whatever, forget it.</p><p>« You don’t? »</p><p>Renjun sounds genuinely confused, like floating in the air is perfectly normal for a human being.</p><p>« I really don’t. »</p><p>« Oh, » there’s a small pout on his pretty face, Jeno is going to combust, « I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you feel excluded. »</p><p>He gently floats back to the middle of the field, next to Jeno. Once he’s back on the ground, he grabs Jeno’s hand and interlaces their fingers. It’s a very small hand, Jeno notices, soft and warm.</p><p>« It’s the fastest way of traveling that I know, but if you can’t do it it’s fine, we can walk. We need to reach the palace as soon as possible. »</p><p>He sounds determined, nodding to himself and tugging Jeno forward. They take a couple of steps, and Jeno notices that there’s a wooden fence that lines the field. Behind it there’s a path large enough for a car to use.</p><p>« <em>Ouch! </em>»</p><p>At first he’s sure to be imagining it, but after a while it becomes obvious that there is someone speaking or, more correctly, whining. Jeno looks around, concerned by the fact that up until a moment before he was sure they were alone. Confused, he sets to ask Renjun about it when a voice, louder than the others, comes from near his feet.</p><p>« Hey, don’t step on me! »</p><p>Jeno startled and bends down, but Renjun tugs at his hand, impatient, and he nearly falls. He can’t find anyone hiding between the flowers and he takes a while to realize that it was a flower itself that spoke. A pretty tulip, bended sideways because of Jeno’s foot stepping near its stem.</p><p>« I’m sorry, » he says, moving his foot aside, « I didn’t want to hurt you. »</p><p>« You better, young boy. Just because you’re a foreigner it doesn’t mean you can just step on people. »</p><p>« Don’t listen to them, » Renjun tugs at his hand again, and this time Jeno actually straightens up and lets him guide the both of them out of the field, now more careful about where he steps, « flowers are huge complainers. »</p><p>« Easy for you to talk, gatekeeper, you don’t understand how dramatic the situation is here. »</p><p>« Dramatic? »</p><p>Jeno doesn’t mean to be nosy, but he’s listening to a conversation between a field of talking flowers and the human, alive version of the dancer in his mother’s music box, his brain to mouth filter is checking out for the day.</p><p>« Dramatic, foreigner, we die every day. More and more of us, starting from the periphery. Our kingdom will be the first to go if we don’t solve this situation. »</p><p>The flowers all bend to the right, like they’re pointing in that direction, and when Jeno turns around he notices for the first time that the farthest fields, the ones that his eyes can’t discern very well, aren’t as colorful as those around him. <em>They’re withering</em>, he thinks.</p><p>« The situation will be solved; this is exactly why I picked Jeno up from the bigger world. Now, if you please let us go, the prince requires his presence. »</p><p>« As if anything will change, no one ever cares about the flowers, we could all die and you’ll just be sorry that your precious, little world is less pretty. »</p><p>« That’s not true! » Renjun looks upset now, like the complaint offended him deeply, « everyone cares about you at the palace, we’re all working very hard to solve the problem. » Once they successfully reach the pathway between the fields, he drags Jeno away, surprisingly fast for those short legs he has. « Let’s go, Jeno, we must reach the palace fast. »</p><p>« Yeah, you go. Go and forget about us again!! »</p><p>A chorus of protests arises from the field, then from the surrounding fields and, not even two seconds later, Jeno and Renjun are sprinting along the path, running away from the fields as fast as they can.</p><p>The scenario changes quickly, fruit trees take the place of the flowers and, after them, bushes and wild plants. The slope changes, they’re now moving upwards. Whatever valley they were in before, they now found the mountains that delimit it.</p><p>Jeno’s jacket is too warm for the weather. It’s not winter anymore and the run warmed him up. His neck feels sticky from sweat and he’s sure his face must be warm all the way to his ears.</p><p>« Please, forgive me. » Renjun looks worried, a little frantic. « I didn’t want you to deal with them, they’re not the best first meeting for someone from far away. We’re always trying to help them but they’re never happy and now that they’re going through a hard time they’re… »</p><p>He doesn’t finish the sentence, just makes a frustrates gesture and sighs.</p><p>« Hey, it’s fine, nothing I haven’t seen at school assemblies before. » Jeno does his best to be reassuring, but when he doesn’t manage to make Renjun appear less upset, he tries a different approach. « What is happening to the fields? »</p><p>The path they’re walking on is a bit bumpy and Jeno should really look more at his feet, but he’s stuck looking at Renjun’s pouty lips, at his scrunched eyebrows, and at where their hands are still joined, dangling between them. Jeno’s depressing love life must be really terrible if he ended up dreaming about pretty boys.</p><p>« They’re dying. » He sounds genuinely sad as he speaks, shoulders slumped and eyes looking at his feet. « The problem we’re having is… well, let’s put it like this. Our world exists because of magic and now we’re running out of it. The flower fields are the most peripheral part of the kingdom, the hills extends from the mountains up here… » and he points to the peaks above them, then turns around to extend his arm towards the fields, « on for miles and miles. No one knows where they end, really, I don’t think they know it either. But, anyway, since they’re the furthest they’re also the first to be affected by the lack of magic. »</p><p>Jeno doesn’t know what to say, but maybe it’s normal to not have anything to say in a situation like this. He squeezes Renjun’s hand, trying to bring some comfort.</p><p>« That’s why you’re here, » he goes on to say. He turns to look at Jeno and there’s a fire in his eyes, similar to the one he showed in the fields. For such a delicate appearance, Renjun looks like a very strong, no-bullshit type of boy. « Now that the creator sent you, we can fix the problem and brink the balance back to our world. »</p><p>« But how am I supposed to help you? I don’t know anything about magic, it doesn’t exist in the re… in my world. »</p><p>Renjun laughs and, again, Jeno doesn’t understand why what he said is so funny.</p><p>« Of course it exists, how could you make those metal birds of yours fly otherwise? »</p><p><em>Airplanes</em>, Jeno realizes, <em>he’s talking about airplanes</em>.</p><p>« Ehm, mechanics? »</p><p>« What’s that? »</p><p>« It’s like, maybe, making energy and using it to make things move, I guess? »</p><p>« So… » Renjun bends his head to the side, half amused and half patronizing, « like magic? »</p><p>Jeno opens his mouth and closes it again. He tries again. Nothing, he doesn’t know what to answer to that. What is even the point of that discussion anyway? Jeno knows about mechanics as much as he does about magic.</p><p>« Still, I don’t know how to help you, I’m not an expert. »</p><p>« Oh, don’t worry about that, the creator surely has it all planned out. »</p><p>They go on with their conversation, Jeno explaining to Renjun what people their age study at school (<em>if you’re not a magic expert, you must be taught something else over there?</em>) Renjun is a good listener, one with interesting questions, and Jeno doesn’t find it difficult to share part of his life with him. They don’t go too far, though, because at one point the climb increases tremendously.</p><p>« Do we have to go up there? »</p><p>Jeno asks, pointing towards the mountains. The peaks are so close to each other, it’s unlikely to find a pass to bring them on the other side. At the same time, climbing all the way to the nearly top seems just as impossible without the right equipment.</p><p>« No, the exterior of the mountains is impassable. Don’t worry, we’re close to the entrance. »</p><p>« You have a passage inside the mountain? Like a tunnel? »</p><p>Renjun laughs and tugs him forward, walking for less than a minute until the path splits. One part goes on around the side, but the other is only a couple meters long until it stops abruptly against the mountain.</p><p>The sparkle in Renjun’s eyes when he looks at him makes Jeno tremble in trepidation.</p><p>« Oh, you’ll be surprised, » he says, and lays a hand on the hard rock. From where his fingers come in contact with it, blue lines appear, expanding outwards until they form a gate. A huge, sparkling, blue gate. « We have way more than just a tunnel. »</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>« Jeno, did you get lost in here? »</p><p>Jaemin is annoyed as he opens the door, Jisung quietly following into the room. They waited for what, twenty minutes? But Jeno didn’t come back. Well, if he didn’t want to be the one to grab their coats he could’ve just insisted, Jaemin would’ve done it. Maybe.</p><p>« That’s my jacket, look, it’s still here, the fucker didn’t even reach the room, I guess. » Jaemin shuffles the pile of clothes on the chair, frustrated. « His is gone, tho, why did he get his own but not mine? I swear, I don’t understand him. »</p><p>« Hey, Jaem, what is this stuff here? »</p><p>Jisung asks from where he’s standing, near the fireplace. Wearing his coat hastily, Jaemin walks up to him.</p><p>« Oh, these? They’re my mum’s gifts, I don’t know why we left them here. » He bends down, picking up his own. « Look, I got her this cool necklace, you know she likes this kind of stuff. »</p><p>Jisung takes it from his hand to inspect it closely, and Jaemin bend down to grab the music box.</p><p>« Jeno got her this, instead. » He opens it, but no sound comes out. « What? He broke it, I can’t believe it, that’s why he disappeared like that, he broke mum’s present! The twirling dancer too, see, it used to be here, it’s gone now! »</p><p>He gets so worked up, a couple of not-so-nice expletives falling out of his mouth, that he takes a while to notice that Jisung is tugging at his arm.</p><p>« H-hey Jaem, » he gulps, hands slightly shaking, « are those eyes looking at us? »</p><p>Jaemin blinks a couple of times before he sees them, but there are definitely a pair of eyes looking at them through the mirror. They look witty, mischievous and a little scary. Jaemin lets the box drop, but it’s too late.</p><p>The mirror flashes white, bright, and a pair of arms drags them inside.</p><p>The last thing they hear, before everything turns black, is the sound of a high-pitched laugh filling the air.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>If Jeno’s jaw wasn’t attached to the rest of his face, it would surely be touching the floor right about now. The mountains are much bigger from the inside than they appear from outside because there’s definitely not <em>just a tunnel</em>, here, but a whole damn city! Light filters from the top of the mountain, which Jeno supposes must be made of ice, and soft snowflakes are falling over them and all around them. The street they’re walking on is made of ice too, but Jeno finds out that it’s not slippery at all. From where they’re standing, on top of a little hill, Jeno can see a never-ending sea of white roofs.</p><p>« This, » Renjun says, gesturing around them with his arms, « is the <em>Independent District of Winter City</em>. »</p><p>« Wow, » Jeno comments, eloquently. Once he’s done taking in his surroundings, he turns to the other boy. « Aren’t you cold? »</p><p>He asks, ready to shrug off his coat and give it to Renjun who, unlike Jeno, is only wearing a thin, flowy shirt. And is standing barefoot on the ice.</p><p>« Oh, right. » Renjun looks at his feet, then up at the snow falling on their heads. « I should probably change. »</p><p>He wiggles his fingers and, in a blur of twirling snowflakes, he reappears next to Jeno wearing a warm coat and a pair of fur-coated boots. His white outfit is a big contrast to Jeno’s dark clothes, but it makes him blend nicely in the icy environment.</p><p>Renjun laughs at him when Jeno gasps in surprise, scrolls some excess snow from his shoulders and proceeds to moving down the street.</p><p>« Life in the big world must be very boring if you’ve never seen someone do something like this. »</p><p><em>Yes</em>, Jeno thinks, <em>I suppose it is</em>.</p><p>They are surrounded by buildings which, much like everything else, are built of ice panels. They don’t look like any ice sculpture Jeno has ever seen before, he’s sure such a good crafting of the material doesn’t exist in the real world. Here there are balconies, spiers and pillars, all covered in snow, and people looking out of the window at the crowd walking down the street. They appeared in the middle of a central street, on a traffic island out from a white arch, and there are shops around them selling goods and carriages drawn by white horses that drive past them in both directions.</p><p>They cross the street all the way to the sidewalk, Renjun holding tight to Jeno’s elbow as they avoid a large group of people walking in the other direction.</p><p>People are different, Jeno realizes. No only are they dressed like they came straight out of a book from the nineteenth century, with big gowns and high collars, but they’re too pale to be alive. There’s ice attached to their clothes, like snow froze there from the cold and no one bothered to take it out, it drops from the brim of their big hats, hiding their faces. No one gives them much mind, and if they do they’re focused more on Renjun than on Jeno. Some people stop and bow at them, ask Renjun to give their well wishes to the prince and move on. After nearly half an hour of walking, they reach a big square.</p><p>« I know someone here; they’ll be able to bring us to the next step of our journey. »</p><p>To say that Renjun knows someone is an understatement, nearly every coachman waiting by their carriage waves at them and calls his name to get his attention. Renjun doesn’t answer, he walks determinately across the square until their reach a big, black carriage. The man standing close to it is one of the few who didn’t mind them, he was busy brushing his beautiful, white horse.</p><p>« Hey, Taeyong! »</p><p>The man looks up upon being called. He has big, dark eyes and white hair. He looks curiously at Jeno, then he smiles at Renjun.</p><p>« Hey, gatekeeper, it’s been a while. What are you doing here? »</p><p>« I’m on a mission. Taeyong, meet Jeno, he comes from the big world. » Taeyong whistles, impressed. « I have to bring him to the castle but he can’t fly, so we’re taking the long route. »</p><p>Taeyong hums and pats his horse, then motions for them to get on the carriage.</p><p>« You want me to take you to the other side, right? No one goes there, these days. <em>They</em>’re being very chaotic recently. »</p><p>«<em> They</em>’re probably affected by the current situation. »</p><p>Jeno has no idea who <em>they</em> are and he’s not sure he wants to find out.</p><p>The trip on the carriage is nice, they even stop on the side of the road to grab something to eat for lunch. The sandwich is cold in Jeno’s mouth but, for some reason, it doesn’t bother him. Actually, it’s very good.</p><p>Renjun holds tight onto his arm and giggles in his ear as he tells him stories about the buildings and the people they pass by.</p><p>« Oh, Jeno, I wish I could take you to the bakery, I’m sure you would love their buns. Maybe we could do that when it’s all over. »</p><p>He sighs, turning his head away. He looks soft like this, lips downturned in a little pout, eyes looking far away. There’s an unusual boldness growing in Jeno’s chest.</p><p>« It’s a date, then, let’s go on a date when it’s over. »</p><p>When Renjun turns back he’s blushing, eyes a bit widened, surprised. If Jeno wasn’t too busy freaking out about what he just said, he would probably tease him a bit about it.</p><p>« Yes, » he says in the end, trying to suppress a smile, « let’s do that. »</p><p>The rest of the ride is spent with Renjun’s head on Jeno’s shoulder, the two of them sharing a comfortable silence as their surrounding quickly change as they move out of the city. Inside his head, Jeno is slightly panicking. When has he ever been that smooth, really? There hasn’t been a single time in his life where he was able to ask a pretty boy out. Jaemin would be proud of him. Or calling a loser, considering the one time he manages to accomplish something is inside some weird, a-bit-too-realistic dream.</p><p>« We’re nearly there! »</p><p>Taeyong calls from the front of the carriage. He looks at them with a knowing smile, the one a person has when they overheard the whole conversation.</p><p>While Renjun is happy as he gets down and runs forward, his expression falls quickly after a couple of steps. In front of them Jeno can see another white arch, like the one they came out of earlier. The problem is not the arch per se, is the ravine standing in the middle, and the fallen bridge that was supposed to take them to the other side.</p><p>« Oh, no, » Taeyong comments there as he steps forward to examine the damage, « it must’ve been <em>them</em>. If I go back to the city and call some good builders, we could repair it in less than a week. »</p><p>Renjun shakes his head, thoughtful.</p><p>« We don’t have the time for that. » There’s a determined frown on his face as he turns from the ravine to Jeno, then back to the ravine. « We’ll just have to talk to <em>them</em> and get out from the other passage. »</p><p>Taeyong hums in agreement. Jeno doesn’t like this idea.</p><p>« You should be careful, though, you know how <em>they</em> are. Mischievous. And they don’t like people using their passage. »</p><p>« Don’t worry, we’ll handle them. » Renjun grabs Jeno’s hand, tugging him forward. « Let’s go, Jeno, we gotta jump. »</p><p>« Jump?! » If Jeno’s voice comes out weirdly high pitched, it’s not his fault. « To the other side? »</p><p>« No, of course. » Renjun shakes his head, then point downwards with a hand. « We’re gonna go down. Do you trust me? »</p><p><em>I’ve seen you do magic so yeah, kinda</em>, Jeno wants to say, <em>but I also don’t really feel like falling to certain death aga-</em></p><p>He can’t finish his train of thoughts, he can’t even speak, because Renjun jumps and, with a strength too big for his little body, drags Jeno down with him.</p><p>Jeno screams. He’s sure he’s doing it, because he’s the one freaking out right now, Renjun holding onto his hand but looking as calm as he did when he pulled Jeno through the magic box.</p><p>This is not Rainbow Road, Jeno can clearly see the bottom of the canyon coming closer and closer and <em>oh my god he’s gonna die this is the end tell his family he loves the-</em></p><p>There’s a tingling in Jeno’s ears, like the sound of crystal bells, and then something is picking at his clothes, stopping his fall. The thing grabs his hair too, tugging on little strands as pain flashes through his scalp. The tingling goes on, louder and louder, and to Jeno’s ears it starts to sound like a laughter. It’s as he’s nearly touching the floor that the thing releases him, and he falls on the ice. Next to him, Renjun touches the floor gracefully, still on two feet.</p><p>He turns on his back, hands rubbing his hurting head, and he finally sees what it was that stopped his fall.</p><p>« They’re… »</p><p>« Fairies, » Renjun concludes, « they’ve inhabited this canyon since the start of our world. »</p><p>The fairies, as Renjun called them, are little human-like figures, as big as one of his hands and with a pair for butterfly wings on their back. Barbie Fairytopia style, but blue. Some of them are lighter, some of them are darker, but they all have skin in different shades of blue and sparkly little clothes in the same color. Some seem curious about Jeno, they come close to his face and touch his nose, giggling with their jingling voices, while others are too busy playing with each other to follow him.</p><p>« We should be careful with them; they can be very dangerous if you make them angry. » Renjun helps him up, keeps his hands on his arms until Jeno regains his balance. « They’re like children, you have to entertain them and keep them satisfied until they’re tired enough to let you go. »</p><p>Like dealing with children, fine, Jeno can do that. The only problem is that he doesn’t know what to do with a group of flying, small, blue babies. Small, blue babies who seem to find him very interesting, considering they’re now grabbing every part of him they can reach.</p><p>« Hey! »</p><p>Jeno swats the air above his head, but the little fairies don't relent and keep on tugging at his hair, their laugher jingling in his ears. They're all around in, booping his nose and grasping at his clothes. They tug him forward, pushing and pulling until he stumbles right into Renjun. For a moment they shut up, waiting, vibrating with excitement.</p><p>« I'm sorry, » he says, ready to take a step back, but Renjun grabs the front of his shirt and keeps him close.</p><p>« Don't be. They can sense that you’re not from here, they seem very intrigued. »</p><p>The jingling starts again, a big - but very small - crowd enjoying their interaction. Jeno can't even woo a pretty boy in peace in this place. A very pretty boy. Even if he was marvelous under the sun too, there's no denying that Renjun looks his best in this winter temple, the cold caresses his cheeks until they blush and gathers tears at the corners of his eyes, pretty little gems that shine when he smiles. Jeno is a bit lost, he can't look away. They probably get lost for a moment there, but a familiar pain to his scalp brings him back to the present.</p><p>« I think they want us to dance. Fairies love dancing. »</p><p>Renjun says, giggling in Jeno's arms. The fairies are still tugging at their clothes, trying to get them to move.</p><p>« Oh, » he eloquently comments, « I'm not that great of a dancer, though. »</p><p>« I am, so you just have to follow me. Listen to the melodies of the ice. »</p><p>Renjun's hands are cold when they touch him, but they warm up quickly in Jeno's hold as they twirl around the room. There no real music, Jeno is pretty sure, no actual instrument playing, but the wind whisper music in their ears as it blows on the surface of the ice, the sound similar to the one crystal glasses make when you touch their border with a wet finger. The melodies of the ice, Renjun said, that's what he was talking about.</p><p>Jeno doesn't know where to put his feet, where to put his hands or how close or far he's supposed to be, but Renjun laughs and guides him through it. He's so quick on his feet that Jeno wouldn't be able to step on them even if he wanted.</p><p>They have so much fun, dancing together, that they keep on doing it even after the fairies have calmed down, their tingling now quiet as they tiredly let the wind move them. Renjun grabs his hands and, still following the music, he tugs him away from their new friends.</p><p>« Let’s go, » he says, a big smile on his face, « let’s get out of here. »</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Red and white, those are the first colors that Jaemin notices once he wakes up. He’s aching everywhere, muscles tired as if he run a marathon, as if he just finished the worse basket practice of his life.</p><p>
  <em>Jisung. Where is Jisung?</em>
</p><p>Is the next thought that passes through his mind. They were together as they were falling down that rainbow hole.</p><p>« Jisung? »</p><p>His asks, voice not as scratchy as he was expecting.</p><p>« I’m here. »</p><p>He’s fine. They’re both fine… wherever they are.</p><p>Slowly, he sits up, shoulders protesting as he uses them to push his body. He looks around, trying to recognize where he is.</p><p>« Is this a circus tent? »</p><p>Jisung asks, already in the process of standing up.</p><p>« It looks like it. »</p><p>« But how did we get here? Through the music box? That’s impossible, though. »</p><p>« It must be a dream. »</p><p>« It can’t be a dream if we’re here together. »</p><p>« That’s some soulmate culture we’ve got here, uh? »</p><p>Jisung just glares at him. Jaemin gets up too, dusting off his pants. It’s quite cold in here, and he’s the only one without a jacket. Is Jeno in here too? Did he also fall in the mirror?</p><p>« Jeno? Are you here? Jeno! »</p><p>He calls out loud, but no one answers.</p><p>« We’re alone, here, Jaem, we should figure out how to go ba- »</p><p>Jaemin stops him, raising a hand. He heard something. Jisung looks at him, confused, but Jaemin just gestures to be quiet and listen.</p><p>After a while, they hear it again.</p><p>It’s a giggle, one from a high-pitched voice. In a flash, Jaemin remembers the pair of eyes they saw in the mirror of the music box, the laugh they heard as they fell. A shadow passes on the tent. There’s someone walking on the scaffolding.</p><p>« Who are you? » He asks, loud and clear. He’s older than Jisung, it’s his job to be the brave one, « we know you’re here, come out. »</p><p>They hear another giggle, another shadow passes, and then the person jumps. They jump for meters, reach the trapeze in the middle of the tent and hang from there. The first thing that comes into view is a pair of stockings, red and white like everything in this place.</p><p>« Hi, I’m Chenle. Who are you? »</p><p>The boy swinging above them has a bright smile on his face. He doesn’t look dangerous, but mischievous the way bored kids are when they have too much time on their hands. Jaemin is ready to bet that this boys brought them here.</p><p>« I’m Jaemin and this is Jisung. Why did you bring us here? »</p><p>Chenle stops smiling, frowning instead.</p><p>« I didn’t bring you here! »</p><p>Jaemin raises an eyebrow.</p><p>« Ok, maybe I did. But I was so <em>bored</em>! » Chenle jumps away from the trapeze, disappearing back into the shadows. « Everyone left, I’m alone here and I’ve always wanted to meet people from the <em>Big World</em> but Renjun never lets anyone pass. He’s a bore, I swear. » He jumps down on the floor, not far from them. « So, since he left the gate uncovered to take care of that other boy, I thought I could bring someone here to play with me. »</p><p>Jisung snorts.</p><p>« How old are you, twelve? »</p><p>« What? No! I’m sixteen. »</p><p>« No way, I’m sixteen and I’m not childish like that. »</p><p>« <em>You try</em> to live alone in a place like this for months and we’ll see if you… »</p><p>Jaemin is not listening to them anymore. He would leave Jisung here to bicker for longer but that boy, Chenle, talked about “that other boy” and now his brain can’t shut up. Could that be Jeno, maybe? Whoever that Renjun was, if his role was to guard the gate in the music box than Jeno must’ve met him for sure. There’s no doubt that Jeno is here, just like them.</p><p>« Chenle, » he interrupts, and the other two turn to look at him, « where are we? And where is that other boy you talked about? »</p><p>Chenle looks back and forth between Jaemin and Jisung, like he’s unsure if it’s better to answer the question or go back to the previous discussion. In the end, he turns fully towards Jaemin.</p><p>« The <em>Circus</em> is in the forest, north-west of <em>Toys Town</em>, but Renjun and that boy are probably directed to the palace. All the newcomers must be taken there to meet the prince. »</p><p>Jaemin hums.</p><p>« Is there a way we can reach the palace too? »</p><p>« What? » Chenle whines, crossing his arms in front of his chest, « you can’t leave now, I just brought you here, you should at least watch me perform! »</p><p>« You could come with us, then. »</p><p>Chenle seems to consider it, turns away from them and looks around.</p><p>« Well, it’s not like anyone’s gonna come, anyway, » he concludes, shrugging his shoulders. « Stay here, I know a fast way to travel to the palace. »</p><p>He disappears behind the stalls. Jaemin is about to follow him, but then he hears the sound of a mechanism being put into motion, the metal cracking of gears moving all the way to the top of the tent. He tugs Jisung out of the way and, close to where they were standing before, a wicker basket falls to the ground. It’s huge, big enough to carry multiple people. Ropes still connect it to the tent.</p><p>« Jump inside! »</p><p>Chenle tells them from where he’s climbing up the stalls. He has two ropes in his hands.</p><p>« You don’t plan to throw us there, do you? »</p><p>Jisung comments, sarcastic, but he still lets Jaemin help him get in the basket.</p><p>« Oh, I wish, that would be so much fun. »</p><p>He tugs on a rope, and the basket rises from the ground, slowly. Above them, the upper part of the tent detaches from the rest. Chenle uses the other rope to swing himself in the basket with them.</p><p>They rise above the trees, leaving the circus behind them. Next to him, Jisung looks very confused.</p><p>« This, Sungie, » Jaemin explains, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, « is a hot air balloon. »</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The passage they get out from is not a fancy gate like the one they saw before, it’s more like a backdoor. A tunnel, to be exact, the last part of it so small Jeno has to crawl on his hands and knees to get out.</p><p>When he sees the sun again, he squints, disturbed by the light. Inside the mountain everything was so blue. He takes a while, but eventually he gets used to the bright light of the early afternoon.</p><p>And once he’s got that out of the way, he tries to contextualize where he is. They’re at the bottom of the mountain, surrounded by trees, on a path similar to the one they were walking on that same morning.</p><p>« Are we close, now? To the castle, I mean. »</p><p>Renjun shakes his head, not sparing Jeno too much attention as he makes his coat disappear in another flurry of snowflakes.</p><p>« We’re closer than before, but not close yet. »</p><p>They start walking. Jeno doesn’t think he’s ever walked as much as he’s doing today, not even on that hiking trip that he did with his family when he was nine, but he doesn’t feel tired. <em>Probably because it’s a dream</em>, he reasons. <em>This thing is starting to feel a bit too real to be just a dream</em>, he reasons again. <em>I don’t really want to have a crisis in the middle of this journey, let’s not think about it anymore</em>, he concludes.</p><p>After a while, once they’re reached the foot of the mountain, the path splits into two. It also becomes larger on both sides, like they’re about to step on an actual street.</p><p>A sign with two arrows, right in the middle, indicates directions: “<em>Toys Town</em>” points to the left, “<em>Candyland</em>” to the right. Jeno is seriously starting to question whether he’s inside a Disney Movie right now. Too many things add up to that conclusion.</p><p>Renjun takes Jeno’s hand and directs him to the right street. At Jeno’s questioning glance, he points forward.</p><p>« It’s faster this way, the castle is right in front of us. »</p><p>When they finally exit the woods, it’s obvious that Renjun wasn’t just approximating. The castle <em>is</em> right in front of them, just very far. From where he is, Jeno recognizes pointy towers and a lot of red, blue and gold. It’s on top of a hill, overlooking everything that surrounds it.</p><p>The “everything that surrounds it” is much more interesting than the faraway castle, in Jeno’s humble opinion. He thought he saw it all after the talking flowers and the city in the mountain, but damn if he was wrong. He certainly wasn’t ready for ponds full of soda drinks and gigantic lollipops planted in the ground.</p><p>« This is… »</p><p>« Magical, right? »</p><p>Renjun concludes for him, squeezing his hand. He looks genuinely amused by Jeno’s reactions, which makes Jeno feel flustered and a little embarrassed. Renjun squeezes his hand again.</p><p>« It’s cute, you know, the way everything is new to you. I’ve lived here since I was created, nothing surprises me anymore. »</p><p>Jeno would like for him to elaborate more on the “I was created” part, but he feels like that’s a bit too personal of a subject for two people that met less than a day ago. He’ll ask him later, maybe on their date.</p><p>« Are we going to walk all the way there? »</p><p>Jeno asks, then, pointing towards the castle.</p><p>« Oh, no. » Renjun shakes his head. « It’s the other reason why we choose this route. There’s a railway. The first station isn’t far from here and we should find a train, not many people are… »</p><p>« Traveling in this situation, I get it. »</p><p>Renjun nods, that little frown back on his face as he worries for the future of his home. It’s Jeno’s turn to squeeze his hand, now.</p><p>« We shall be fast, then, and hop on that train. »</p><p>The fence that lines the street is made of gingerbread, Jeno recognizes it from the smell. He asks Renjun if he could take a bite, but he receives a glare as an answer. Thinking about it later, Jeno supposes it could be considered damage of public properties and he feels a bit bad for asking.</p><p>The sun is still up in the sky when they reach the station, so high that Jeno can’t believe they traveled all the way there in half of a day.</p><p>« Distances are a weird thing, in a world built on magic, » Renjun tells him when he questions about it, « just like time: it was night in your world, but you got here in the early morning. Is it the morning before or after the night in your world? I wouldn’t know, maybe it’s another morning altogether. »</p><p>It gets Jeno thinking for the whole time they wait for the train.</p><p>The station is not a real station, just a wooden platform that’s not made of actual wood. <em>Chocolate</em>, Jeno realizes, <em>this is dark chocolate</em>. Jeno has half a mind to go and check what the track is made of, but the train arrives before he manages to do so. It’s a big, bright, pink thing, completely made of huge candies. The wheels, with their white and pink stipes, look especially delicious. It’s a common visual in fiction, Jeno supposes, because he feels like he saw something like that before. In a movie, maybe, or a cartoon. It’s a sense of <em>déjà vu</em> that leaves him slightly bothered.</p><p>The head of the train stops right in front of them and Renjun tugs him closer to the window as soon as it stops. He knocks a couple of times, waits a moment, then knocks again.</p><p>« I’m coming, I’m coming. »</p><p>A voice answers from the inside. They hear footsteps, a crash, a curse and then, finally, the window opens to reveal the face of a young man. The nametag on his conductor jacket reads “Taeil”.</p><p>« Oh, hi Renjun and Renjun’s friend, what can I do for you? »</p><p>There’s a big smile on his face, it makes him look nice and very approachable. Jeno is also surprised that everyone seems to know Renjun’s name, is he some sort of celebrity? Has he been traveling with a high official this whole time?</p><p>« We need to reach the palace as soon as possible. »</p><p>« You need two tickets, then. »</p><p>An unsure expression appears on Renjun’s face, and Jeno would like to hold his hand again for support, but they let each other go earlier.</p><p>« I don’t have the tickets, I’m sorry. »</p><p>« It’s no problem, if you don’t have them you can always buy a couple here. »</p><p>Taeil gestures to a board stuck to the train right under the window. Jeno’s eyes skimmed past it before, he didn’t even notice it was there.</p><p>1 ticket = 5</p><p>It reads. Well, no problem, Jeno has ten dollars in his wallet for sure. He takes it out of his pocket and counts his money as Renjun discusses with the driver.</p><p>« This is an important mission for the prince, please let us in, I’ll pay you once we get there. »</p><p>« I'm sorry, Renjun, you know I can't do it in a time like this. I need some candy to make this old carcass move. »</p><p>« Yes, but if you- »</p><p>« Is this enough? »</p><p>Jeno interrupts, handing him the exact amount. What he doesn't expect is for two pair of eyes to look at him like he just grew a second head. </p><p>« What's that, Jeno? »</p><p>« Ehm... money? »</p><p>Renjun’s head tilts to the side, confused, and the expression on Taeil’s face doesn’t look much different. Everyone is confused, great.</p><p>« Boy, what are we supposed to do with that? »</p><p>« Uhm. » Jeno doesn't know what to say, he feels a bit stupid right now. « We use it for payment in my world. »</p><p>The man laughs, a really pretty laugh too if it wasn't so sad. Jeno supposes that this must be a hard time for everyone in this world.</p><p>« I'm sorry, boy, but those green papers don't have any value in <em>Candyland</em>. »</p><p>Feeling dejected, Jeno places the bills back in his wallet. He catches Renjun's eye for a moment, and the other pats his shoulder reassuringly. His smile, though, doesn't reach his eyes this time.</p><p>As he's closing his wallet, a little pink paper pokes out, one that Jeno doesn't recognize. Confused, he grabs the paper and takes it out. <em>Oh, right!</em> It's the free candy coupon he got back in the toy shop. It’s like a gear knocks back into place in the back of his brain. It’s not a movie or a cartoon, the place where Jeno saw a train like this, but the shop where he bought the music box.</p><p>"One coupon values five sweets!"</p><p>Is written in big, bold letters in the middle. Jeno looks back at the board. He has an idea.</p><p>« Excuse me, Sir, does this work as a payment? »</p><p>Taeil's face lights up. He grabs the paper from Jeno's hand and turns it in his hand, examining it.</p><p>« Boy, this is an official coupon from our bank, of course it does! »</p><p>« I've got two, actually. »</p><p>Jeno takes the other coupon out as well and hands it to Renjun, who laughs excited and throws his hands around Jeno's neck.</p><p>« Where did you get them? »</p><p>He asks, excited. Flustered, Jeno reciprocates the hug, his arms tentatively wrapping around Renjun’s waist.</p><p>« Uhm… in my world? »</p><p>It wasn’t supposed to be a question, Jeno’s brain is just not working properly.</p><p>« See, I knew that our creator sent you here to help us, he even gave you everything you need! »</p><p>They laugh together, then Renjun lets him go and, reluctantly, Jeno takes a step back. When they look each other in the eyes, Jeno finds sparkles of light shining in Renjun’s dark irises.</p><p>« Let’s go, » the boy says, tugging him into the train as the door opens to let them in, « this is the last step. »</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The duration of the trip has Jeno dealing with a giant dilemma: to look out of the window and see for himself all the magical beauties they pass by or to look at Renjun’s face as it shines in excitement while he tells Jeno all about it?</p><p>His eyes go back and forth, trying to take in everything at once, but Jeno’s mind has already decided that they’re going to focus on the warmth of Renjun’s hands as they hold his own first, and to the rest only second. He can’t really find it in himself to disagree.</p><p>And it’s also the warmth of Renjun’s hands, so much smaller than his own, that finally unleashes the crisis Jeno’s brain was desperately trying to reel in, because there is no way, just no way that a dream can feel so real. He ignored the feeling for hours, nearly a full day, but now he can’t help but wonder what the hell is going on. <em>This can’t be just a dream</em>, he thinks, <em>there is no way I just made up all of this.</em></p><p>With “all of this”, he certainly means the forest of popsicles (with a licorice stick) and the gummy bears as big as actual bears that sleep next to cotton candy bushes, but he also means the flowery smell that lingers on Renjun’s hair and that tickles Jeno’s nose every time he leans over him to look out of the window and the harmonious sound of his laugh as he retells Jeno something funny about his world. His world that, Jeno is starting to realize, is absolutely real.</p><p>Renjun must notice Jeno’s inner turmoil, because he interrupts his explanation about the <em>Sleepy Valley</em> – <em>it’s right behind the castle, Jeno, but there’s literally nothing interesting there. It’s a good place to take a nap, though </em>– to place a hand on his arm, comforting.</p><p>« Is anything wrong? »</p><p>He asks, a small frown on his face and his voice so, so soft. Jeno wants to shake his head and say <em>no, everything is perfect, please keep on talking</em>, but he can only look back in his eyes for a long, silent moment.</p><p>« This is not a dream, is it? »</p><p><em>No</em>, he reads in Renjun’s eyes and in the shake of his head.</p><p>« No, » he says out loud, « but is it a bad thing if it isn’t? »</p><p>There’s a tremble in his voice, the first sign of insecurity he’s shown since Jeno first landed on that flower field.</p><p>« No. » Jeno smiles, he smiles with his mouth, with his eyes, with his whole face, and he tries to convey that it’s alright, this thing that’s blossoming between them, that they’ll be alright. « I think it’s a good thing. »</p><p>Renjun smiles back, and he’s so close now that Jeno is going cross eyes to look at him. Were they this close a minute ago, too? No, they’re definitely closer, Jeno was never able to smell Renjun’s perfume so strongly, or to look at his lips like this.</p><p>Renjun’s lips that he wants to kiss. They appear so soft, his mouth is so pretty that Jeno leans closer even more, slowly. He feels Renjun suck in a breath, vibrating with anticipation, and the tips or their noses brush against each other.</p><p>Jeno closes his eyes, and then the train brakes and jostles them. The moment breaks as their foreheads bump against each other, and they move away in pain. After the sting has passed, they look at each other again, this time with slight embarrassment, and for a moment no one says anything. But then Renjun is laughing, head thrown back and hands grasping Jeno’s leg to keep his balance, and Jeno follows right away. They laugh until there are tears in their eyes, until Renjun comments that his belly hurts from laughing too much.</p><p>They settle back to look out of the window, but this time Renjun leans his head on Jeno’s shoulder, both hands holding his arm – if Jeno flexes his bicep the whole time it’s a secret, no one has to know.</p><p>He dozes off after a while, and Jeno is left staring at the castle as it slowly approaches. He can see it better, now, with all its red and blue towers and the golden details.</p><p>He also looks at the train, thinks back to how the two coupons he got back in the toys shop ended up being useful in this place. <em>The Little World</em> was the name of the shop. <em>Little World</em> is the name Renjun mentioned before. Patting his pocket, he takes out his phone for the first time. Absolutely no signal, he’s completely isolated, but he was expecting that. Instead, he opens his gallery, scrolls back until he finds the photos Jaemin and him took together that day at the shop.</p><p>He opens the one with the train first. It’s exactly the same as the one he’s riding now, but smaller. Well, the one in the shop was also split in half, protruding from the wall, and the cars were lined with shelves full of candies that one could pick up to buy, but the first car was the same down to the details.</p><p>The children in the background of all his photos are wearing flower crowns. <em>Flowers</em>. The next photo is looking up at him, Jeno’s body appearing from the bust up as he raises a hand to touch a little, blue fairy hanging from the ceiling. There are Frozen dolls piled around him and the walls are colored an artificial blue, but it’s a well-made small fairy, maybe as big as Jeno’s hand.</p><p>There’s another weird photo taken from below, this time with the frontal camera of his phone. Both Jaemin and him appear only with their faces, but the focus is the huge circus tent that acts as the ceiling of the room. Jeno didn’t see any circus until now, but he doesn’t doubt there could be one around here.</p><p>Other photos are the ones he took with the other giant toys scattered around the place. The teddy bear with the crown, for example, Jeno zooms in on the face to look at it better. He didn’t notice when he saw it the first time, but it was made with such attention to the smallest details that there are moles sewed on its face. The nutcracker doesn’t have any peculiar features, just big, dark eyes and a red uniform.</p><p>The last photo is the one he took of Jaemin in front of the big curtain, just seconds before he fell behind it. There is not picture drawn on it, the design is abstract, but the colors are blue, red and gold.</p><p>He pockets back his phone.</p><p>Jeno never believed in magic, he doesn’t believe in anything supernatural, not even in the ghosts that Jisung was scared of when they were kids, but he doesn’t know how else to explain these coincidences. It can’t be a dream, the way Renjun’s hands grab his arm as he shift in his sleep tell him so, and it goes against everything Jeno thought possible for all of his life, but there is no way to explain it. This is the product of some magic, this world is really dying because of the lack of it and that man, Heechul, that Jeno is sure must be the creator, gave him the music box to try and fix it.</p><p>How? Jeno has no idea.</p><p>But he’s going to find a way.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>When they finally reach the castle, the sun is lower in the sky. It’s not sunset yet, but Jeno supposes it shouldn’t be long until the moon rises. Maybe a couple of hours, maybe less.</p><p>Renjun woke up as Taeil’s voice announced that they were about to reach their final destination, and he tugged Jeno closer to the window to look at the river that surrounds the castle, clear water flowing under them as they pass the bridge. He explained that the river starts from the mountain, divides the land in two, and then circles around the palace. Where it flows into, no one knows.</p><p>« It just keeps flowing in circle, » Renjun explains, « and somehow it never overflows. It’s magic. »</p><p>Jeno doesn’t have any trouble believing it, at this point.</p><p>The train leaves them next to a huge gate, and when they get off no one joins them on the platform. Not that there were many people on the train, Jeno caught sight of a couple of individuals dressed in clothes that looked a lot like candy wrappers while they were traveling in <em>Candyland</em>, but it seems that none of them had their same destination.</p><p>The guard by the gate doesn’t open it specifically for them, but he leads them through a side door into the courtyard. Jeno appreciates the man’s energy saving methods.</p><p>The courtyard is spectacular, full of statues and colorful flowerbeds, but Jeno and Renjun walk fast all the way to the main entrance and no flower stops them for a chat, so Jeno only doesn’t get to explore much of it.</p><p>Obviously, another couple of guards wait by the main entrance, and this time they open the big doors just for them. They slip inside a wide hall, doors and corridors lining the side and a huge staircase in the middle. Renjun doesn’t tug him up the stairs, for the first time since they got off the train he just stops and wait. Jeno discretely takes the chance to catch his breath.</p><p>He understands what (or, precisely, <em>who</em>) it is that they’re waiting for when some frantic voices – <em>your highness, be careful of the step! </em>– come from the balcony connected to the stairs. Seconds later, a boy appears on top of it.</p><p>« Renjun, you found him! »</p><p>He doesn’t look to be any older than Jeno, not even with the golden crown placed on his head and the long cape that flutters behind him as he runs down the stairs. Other frantic exclamations come from the servants as the boy sprints down the steps, Jeno too agrees that the possibility of him rolling down the rest of the distance is very likely with how fast he’s going, but he proves them all wrong as he stops in front of Jeno and Renjun still in one piece. After the brown eyes, the tan skin and the just as brown hair, the feature of the boy’s face that catches his eye is the constellation of moles on his face, particularly the big triangle under his left eye. Jeno is not surprised.</p><p>« Jeno, this is our prince, Donghyuck. » Renjun introduces them, gesturing from one to the other and vice versa. « Donghyuck, this is Jeno, the creator gave him the music box with the gate. »</p><p>Jeno doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do, he never met a royalty before. Should he bow? Extend a hand for a handshake? A high five?</p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t let him ponder the decision for long, because a second later he wraps him in a tight hug. <em>Warm</em>, Jeno’s brain register, <em>this boy is very warm</em>.</p><p>« I’m <em>so</em> happy to meet you, » Donghyuck says while he’s still trying to crush Jeno in his arms, « we’ve waited for you for so long! »</p><p>« Uhm. » Jeno doesn’t know what to say. « Nice to meet you too. Renjun told me that you need help, but he didn’t tell me how I’m supposed to help you. »</p><p>At that, Donghyuck lets him go. He kinda misses the hug, too, the boy was very cuddly, like a teddy bear. <em>Fitting</em>, he supposes.</p><p>« Oh, don’t worry about that, I’ll explain the situation to you in a minute. » He turns his head, looking for someone, until he focuses on a tall guard in a corner. « Johnny, could you tell Mark to come here immediately, please? Thank you! »</p><p>Jeno watches as the guard curtly bows and disappears behind a door, but then he gets distracted as Renjun takes his hand and holds tight.</p><p>« Shall we go upstairs? »</p><p>He says, his question directed at Donghyuck. The prince looks at both of their faces and at their intertwined hands, a bit confused and a lot intrigued, and then he nods.</p><p>« Yes, let’s do that. Do you guys want something to eat? Did you travel a long way? »</p><p>He turns around and, while Renjun swiftly avoids his fluttering, long cape, it hits Jeno straight in the face.</p><p>« We could eat something, I guess. We landed at the border of the <em>Flower Grasslands</em>, but Jeno can’t fly so we had to walk for most of the way. We took the train, though. »</p><p>Donghyuck shakes his head, dejected, as he leads them up the stairs and along a long corridor.</p><p>« It’s this damn problem, it’s messing up the gate too. I’m sorry you had to travel all the way here, you must be tired. »</p><p>« Don’t be, Donghyuck. » Renjun’s voice is soft as he speaks. « It wasn’t your fault. »</p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t look too convinced. He’s silent for the rest of the walk, only stops to ask a maid to bring something to eat for their guests. They walk through a couple of other corridors, but mostly they take stairs, many stairs. They’re going up, they’re still in the main building but they’re many floors higher than before.</p><p>In the end, Donghyuck pushes open a big, heavy door and leads them in a huge room with a very high, glass ceiling.</p><p>There’s a hole, right in the middle of the ceiling, and Jeno understands why as his gaze lowers to the giant machine that stands proudly at the center of the room. His brain takes a while to register all the pipes and the tubes that cross each other going up, intertwined like a big, metal rope, but everything comes together when he notices the keyboard placed at the bottom. It’s a piped organ, one with such an intricate mechanism that it looks like anything but a musical instrument. There are gears and pistons, a composition that makes it look like a complex engine. He whishes he could take a photo to show his parents later, they would love it.</p><p>« What… what is this? »</p><p>He asks, because he still has no idea what he’s doing here, considering he’s not able to play the piano, let alone an organ.</p><p>« This, » Donghyuck says, proudly, coming to stand next to him, « is our <em>magic-generating machine</em>. »</p><p>« Your <em>what</em>?? »</p><p>Out of all the things that could produce magic, Jeno really didn’t expect something so… artificial. He would have expected something more mystical like, <em>I don’t know</em>, a Tree of Life, a Magical Spring of Rainbow Water, hell, even a Volcano of Sparkly Fairy Lava would’ve made more sense. A man-made machine with an engine and metal tubes? Not something he would’ve taken into consideration.</p><p>« It’s the machine I use to spread magic into our world, » Donghyuck explains, then he tugs Jeno by the sleeve of his coat to take a closer look. He sits down on the stool right in front of the keyboard, and Jeno would feel very awkward standing there if it wasn’t for Renjun’s calming presence on his other side. « See, usually I sit here and play. I do it every couple of days, there are some melodies that work better than others and only I know how to play them, but I can’t do it anymore. The machine is broken. »</p><p>To prove his point, Donghyuck places his hands on the keyboard and starts playing. The first few seconds are fine, air flows through the pipes and out in the air through the hole in the ceiling, melody dispersing outside. Then his fingers hit a particular key that produces a strident sound, and the organ snorts and coughs like something it’s obstructing its airways. It keeps on panting some more until it calms down with a buzz. When Donghyuck’s fingers try to hit the keys again, no sound comes out.</p><p>« See, that’s the <em>Problem</em>. »</p><p>Jeno imagines the word Problem with a capital P. He understands why it’s a big deal, in a world based on magic, if the thing that produces it stops working. What he’s not sure of, though, is what he’s supposed to do to fix it. The looming possibility that he’s going to disappoint everyone weights on his chest, but he also can’t stay silent about it.</p><p>« I see, but I’m not a mechanic, I don’t know how to find what’s wrong in the machine and fix it. »</p><p>« Oh. » Donghyuck gets up from the stool and turns to look at him. « But that’s not why we need your help, Mark knows how to fix it already. »</p><p>
  <em>Who?</em>
</p><p>« Who’s Mark? »</p><p>« I’m Mark. »</p><p>A voice comes from behind, and Jeno nearly gets whiplash with how fast he turns around. There’s a boy standing near the doors, a pale guy with dark hair nicely combed away from his face. Jeno is not jealous of those impeccable styling skills, he swears he isn’t. As he walks closer, Jeno takes in his big, brown eyes and his prominent cheekbones. He’s wearing a military uniform in red and white colors. <em>The nutcracker</em>.</p><p>« Mark! » Donghyuck walks up to him, excited, and gestures towards Jeno. « That’s Jeno, he comes from the big world, the creator sent him! »</p><p>Jeno’s cheeks warm up slightly under the attention of three pair of eyes, and he tries to clear up the situation.</p><p>« He didn’t actually <em>send me</em>; he just gave me the box. »</p><p>« Same thing. » Donghyuck dismisses him with a hand gesture. « Jeno, this is Mark, he’s an engineer and a general of our royal guard. And my husband. »</p><p>« Nice to meet you. »</p><p>Mark offers a hand for a handshake, Jeno hopes his own isn’t too clammy as he accepts it. There are already too many royal people in this room for Jeno to be comfortable. There’s one thing, though, that he doesn’t understand.</p><p>« But… if your machine is broken but you already know how to repair it, what do you need me for? »</p><p>There’s a moment of silence in which everyone seems to realize that Jeno’s question actually makes a lot of sense, and Mark and Donghyuck look at each other for a month until the first starts to talk.</p><p>« Well– »</p><p>He’s interrupter by a loud crash. Quickly, the four of them run towards the closest window and open it to look outside.</p><p>It’s a hot air balloon, or at least it was. It crashed against the top of a tower, the envelope wrapped on the top of it while the basket hangs down, still attached. For a moment Jeno thinks there’s no one there, but then he hears voices talking, one over the other. A second later a head pops out, a very familiar one at that.</p><p>« Oh, Jen, you’re here! »</p><p>« <em>Jaemin?!</em> »</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Mark takes a while to take the three boys out of the basket and into the tower, mostly because Jisung has a newly discovered fear of heights. Jaemin has to hold onto him on one side while Mark grabs him on the other and the rest of them cheer for him from the window.</p><p>When they finally reach them in the organ room, Jeno jumps into his brother’s arms.</p><p>« Jaem! What are you doing here? »</p><p>« Me? What are <em>you</em> doing here, you disappeared in the middle of nowhere, we were worried sick. »</p><p>« He wasn’t, » Jisung corrects, still a bit pale from his adventure on the balloon, « he was just upset that you didn’t bring him his jacket. We ended up here because Chenle pulled us in. »</p><p>Chenle, who’s currently in the middle of being told off by Renjun and Mark at the same time for doing something <em>very reckless</em> and <em>very dangerous</em>, doesn’t look particularly sorry about his actions, too busy trying to grab the sandwich that Donghyuck is holding out of his reach.</p><p>« That’s not important. » Jaemin lets himself fall on a chair, one that the butlers left for them to sit while they eat. « What’s important is that we finally found you and now we can bring you back home. »</p><p>Jeno’s stomach does a weird flip at Jaemin’s words. <em>Right,</em> his eyes look for Renjun’s, <em>I must go back home sooner or later</em>. Well, that’s not a problem for the present, anyway.</p><p>« We can’t, they need our help. »</p><p>« Our help? » Jaemin turns his head to the side, curious. « How? »</p><p>Jeno wishes he knew.</p><p>He doesn’t answer, just sits on a loveseat and waits for the others to finish their discussion. Renjun is the first to reach them, he steals the plate of sandwiches out of Donghyuck’s hand and places it on the coffee table, then he comes to sit right next to Jeno and grabs his hand. Jaemin’s gaze burns the side of Jeno’s head, but Jeno ignores it as best as he can.</p><p>Once everyone is seated and happily munching on their sandwich, it’s time to bring the discussion back to the starting point. Jaemin and Jisung are briefly updated on the current situation before Donghyuck goes on to explain the actual problem.</p><p>« It’s not that we don’t know how fix the machine. » He cleans mayonnaise from his fingers. « It’s that we <em>can’t </em>do it. »</p><p>« I don’t understand. »</p><p>Jaemin voices out loud Jeno’s thoughts.</p><p>« If you get up and walk all the way to the back of the machine, you’ll find that there’s a door on the back. From there you can reach the lower part of the engine, which is where you need to go for maintenance and stuff. »</p><p>Donghyuck sighs, and Mark goes on in his place.</p><p>« The problem is that we don’t have the key to open the door. »</p><p>« But why would the creator not give you the key, » Jeno says, still confused, « since you obviously need this machine to keep this world alive. »</p><p>« We had it. » Donghyuck looks down at his hands, mortified. « But then I lost it. »</p><p>« It’s not your fault, Donghyuck, » Renjun repeats the same words he said earlier, then he goes on to explain for Jeno and the others, « the prince fell in the river while he had the key, he was playing with some children and they pushed him in. We’ve searched the riverbed as much as we could, but it’s gone. I told you, we don’t know where the water flows into. »</p><p>« So, basically, » Jaemin reassumes, « you need this key to enter the engine room of that thing and Jeno is supposed to have it? »</p><p>Three heads – Chenle is too busy drinking orange juice to care much about the conversation – nod simultaneously, and Jeno can feel his body start to sweat. He tries to remember the music box, but he looked at it multiple times and there was nothing that could’ve resembled a key in there.</p><p>« I– I don’t have it, I’m sorry. There was no key inside the box, I would’ve remembered. »</p><p>Renjun holds tight onto his hand and he speaks softly, like he can feel how distressed Jeno is getting.</p><p>« The creator gave you the music box with the passage to our world, so you must be the person who has the key, even if you don't know it yet. »</p><p>« Actually, » Jeno specifies, gesturing to both himself and Jaemin, « he gave it to the both of us. »</p><p>« No, no, no, don't drag me in this business, <em>you</em> chose the music box, so this is not my responsibility. » Jaemin crosses his arms in front of his chest, pouting. « I gave mum the necklace. »</p><p>« Necklace? » Mark lights up, turning to look at Donghyuck for a moment and then back to the twins, « what kind of necklace? »</p><p>« Oh, it was made of silver, with a pendant in the shape of a flower. » Jaemin gesticulates vaguely, trying to mimic the shape of the pendant. « It was a bit steampunk, you know? With all the gears and the metal. It looked a bit like it could be a part of a mechanic clock. »</p><p>« That's it, that's the key we need! » Donghyuck grabs Mark's arm and shakes it, excited. « See, I told you they would've solved everything. »</p><p>The necklace... a key? It's not shaped like a key, though, it doesn't even resemble one. Also, Jeno notes once he's checked into his pockets, he left it on the other side.</p><p>« I don't have the necklace, though, I took it out of the box before Renjun dragged me here. »</p><p>Jeno and Jaemin share a look, one of realization, and then Jaemin checks the pockets of his jacket and his jeans too.</p><p>« I don't have it either. It's back in the villa, I saw it on the table. We could go grab it? »</p><p>Donghyuck's face falls, his hopeful smile now replaced with a worried, dubious expression. He turns to Mark, who shrugs his shoulders, dejected.</p><p>« We need a lot of magic to open the passage to bring you back and then here again, we don't have enough. »</p><p>Silence falls on them as they process the information. What else is there to do, now? If they don’t have the key and they can’t go get it, have they failed? Was all of this completely useless? He hears a soft sob coming from his side, but he can’t find the strength to see Renjun as he cries.</p><p>He feels guilty, he should've grabbed the necklace, maybe put it in his pocket. He knows that, rationally, there was no way he could've known it, but he still feels at fault. These people counted on him, Renjun counted on him and, even if he did it unknowingly, he let them down.</p><p>« Excuse me? » A soft voice speaks, nearly too low to be heard. Jisung is sitting on a chair next to Jaemin, but no one took him into consideration much until that moment. He stuffs a hand in his pocket. « Is this the necklace you're looking for? »</p><p>Slowly, he holds it out for everyone to see. The pendant is not that eye catching under normal light, but in that moment, it looks like the most beautiful piece of jewelry ever seen. Donghyuck screams, excited, and makes grabby hands towards it. Once he has it in his hands he starts tugging on the petals, rotating them around. They hear a periodic <em>tic</em>, like that of a clock, and then, as peace after peace they’re all moved into their rightful place, the flower disappears and, in its place, stands a silver key.</p><p>« Wow. » Is Jaemin’s comment.</p><p>« <em>Wow</em>, » Jeno agrees.</p><p>He hears a sniff and, this time, he actually turns to look towards Renjun. He’s discretely drying tears from the corner of his eyes, but when he notices Jeno’s gaze on him he smiles, embarrassed, before he pulls Jeno into a hug. <em>It’s going to be fine</em>, Jeno thinks, holding onto him tight, <em>we fixed it. It’s going to be fine.</em></p><p>« Well. » Mark breaks the joyous atmosphere, taking the key from Donghyuck’s hand. « If you’ll excuse me, I have a machine to repair. »</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>While Mark disappears behind the machine, Donghyuck offers them a full tour of the castle. Jeno politely declines, more interested in Renjun as he sits nonchalantly on the loveseat.</p><p>They watch Donghyuck guide the little group out of the room, cape fluttering behind him, and then he grabs Renjun’s hand and follows him to the door. They take a different direction, walking down flight after flight of stairs, and then walk out of the caste from a different entrance than the one they used before. Again, Renjun doesn’t let Jeno enjoy the garden too long, he tugs impatiently at his hand until they reach the door of a huge greenhouse.</p><p>« The plants in here are beautiful, you’ll see! »</p><p>He says as he pushes the door open with some effort.</p><p>After the long day he spent in this world, Jeno is not surprised to find out that the greenhouse is not full of normal plants, but he’s still left gaping at the show in front of him. The <em>plants</em>, if they can be defined as such, are made of gemstones. Sapphires, rubies and emeralds take the place of petals and leaves, and the stems are made of fluid metal. They move as they walk between them, shying away from their touch. Renjun grabs Jeno’s other hand by his wrist and, slowly, extends it towards a beautiful golden flower. They wait together, holding their breath as the flower seems to ponder whether to let Jeno touch it or not. In the end, when he’s about to surrender and leave it alone, it finally moves closer, inviting Jeno to touch its petals. They’re surprisingly warm for something that should be very cold. He stays there for a while, gently petting a living metal flower while Renjun wraps his arms around his waist and giggles against his chest. He doesn’t know if he’s staying so still no to scare the flower or to enjoy the hug as long as possible.</p><p>« Is it… purring? »</p><p>He asks, startled by the low sound that comes from the plant.</p><p>« Looks like it, » Renjun giggles, looking up at Jeno, « you’ve got good hands. »</p><p>
  <em>Uh.</em>
</p><p>Nope, Jeno’s brain is not gonna go there, he’s gonna keep it pure and suited for all ages. Still, he can feel himself blush as he moves his hand away from the flower, which flutters its petals sadly. He uses his now free hand to pet Renjun on the head, softly brushing his hair away from his face.</p><p>« Do I? »</p><p>« Yeah. » Renjun’s eyes close, and Jeno realize just how close he is to his face. « But I’m not gonna start purring. »</p><p>Jeno shrugs.</p><p>« It was worth a try. »</p><p>Renjun laughs, moving away from him to walk further into the greenhouse. Jeno misses his warmth already.</p><p>« Come, there’s a nice place to sit here. »</p><p>They walk around a big tree, one with glowing flowers dripping a honey-like. Where it hits the ground, small, pretty flowers grow. <em>A Tree of Life</em>, Jeno thinks, <em>I knew there was one</em>.</p><p>They walk in the big pavilion until they find what Renjun was looking for, which seems to be a swing hanging from a big branch. It’s big enough for the both of them, but Renjun has to jump to be able to sit on it. His legs don’t touch the ground as he swings them back and forward, so Jeno is tasked with the role of setting up a rhythm, moving them softly.</p><p>« It’s pretty, right? It’s very romantic. »</p><p>Jeno nods, moves closer until they’re touching each other. Shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh.</p><p>« It is. »</p><p>« It’s always been here, it’s my favorite place in the castle. I’ve always wanted to be here with someone, but it never felt right with anyone else. » He turns to look into Jeno’s eyes, his big ones reflecting the colors of a thousand gems. « It feels right with you. I want to get to know you for real. »</p><p>« Me too, I feel like I could talk with you for hours. » They did, they talked for a whole day. « We can go on that date, now, you can show me the rest of the kingdom. »</p><p>« I could visit the Big World with you, then, you could show me your home. »</p><p>« I’d love that. »</p><p>Renjun holds his hand tightly, Jeno can see him hold his breath as he moves closer. They look at each other for a long, silent moment, before Jeno finally closes the distance between them. Renjun’s lips are soft and he’s trembling slightly against him, so Jeno wraps his hands around him. One on his waist, the other gently cradling the side of his face. He strokes his cheek softly with his thumb, feels warm air caress his skin as Renjun sighs against his lips, arms coming up to wrap around his neck.</p><p>They kiss for what feels like forever, and when they finally separate is to stay close, sharing breaths with each other.</p><p>« Just so you know, » Renjun says, so softly Jeno wouldn’t have heard him if he wasn’t so close, « I usually don’t kiss before the third date, consider yourself lucky. »</p><p>« Yes Sir. » Jeno bites his lip to suppress his laugh, and watches satisfied as Renjun’s eyes follow the movement. « Can I do it again? »</p><p>« Please. »</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div>｡<p> </p><p>When they finally come out of the greenhouse, the sun is setting behind the mountains. Lamps have been turned on all around the castle, warm light painting the gardens in gold as Jeno finally gets the chance to explore them.</p><p>« How do I look? »</p><p>He asks, copying the pose of the archer in the statue behind him.</p><p>« Not too bad. »</p><p>Renjun replies, already moving past him.</p><p>« Come on, praise me more! »</p><p>« And inflate your ego like that? I don’t thin- »</p><p>Jeno tackles him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist to pick him up and spin him around as Renjun screams to let him go. He starts laughing when Jeno tickles his sides, letting himself fall back on Jeno’s chest so that he loses his balance, dragging them both down onto the grass. Renjun turns to look at him, then, opens his mouth to say something when he’s interrupted by the loud sound of a bell. Jeno stops laughing.</p><p>« What was that? »</p><p>« Oh, that's the clock. It comes from the big world, it means that it's about to be midnight there. »</p><p>Jeno aaahs, ready to go back to what they were doing before – and maybe steal a kiss here and there. A couple of moments later, Renjun speaks again, this time with pure panic in his voice.</p><p>« Wait! It's nearly midnight in your world. You have to go, if you wait for the day to pass you won't be able to go back! »</p><p>Jeno's brain slowly processes the information, then it explodes. <em>Excuse me??</em> Jeno wants to scream out, confused, <em>what fucking cinderella shit is this??</em> He can’t question Renjun about it, because the boy is already getting up and tugging on Jeno’s arm to do the same.</p><p>They sprint towards the castle, a second sound coming while they’re midway up the stairs. They meet Jaemin and the others as they approach the organ room.</p><p>« Mark! » Donghyuck calls, pushing the door open and running in. « Did you fix it? »</p><p>« I patched it up. » The boy’s voice come from behind the machine and he appears a moment later, cleaning his hands with a rag. « It should be enough for now but we’re gonna need a couple of replacements. »</p><p>« That’s enough, we need to send them back home now. »</p><p>Jeno’s brain is still buzzing. He didn’t know he was on a time limit; he hasn’t gone on that date yet. He would’ve used his time more wisely, maybe, had he known. Why didn’t Renjun tell him?</p><p>« I forgot that humans can’t stay for long, » he says, reading the confusion in Jeno’s eyes, « it has been so long since we last had a visit, we never had to worry about it. »</p><p>A third sound comes from above them while the others get ready to leave.</p><p>« Looks like it’s time for goodbyes, thank you again for your help. »</p><p>Donghyuck says, then hugs them one by one. Jeno can barely feel it, he’s still holding onto Renjun’s hand.</p><p>« You better come back soon, » Chenle adds, voice muffled from where he’s being squeezed against Jaemin’s chest, « there are so many fun games to do here, I have yet to destroy Jisung in all- »</p><p>The fourth sound covers the rest of his words.</p><p>Mark seems a bit uncomfortable with non-Donghyuck-related displays of affection, so he just pats a hand on their shoulders and promises that they'll see each other again soon.</p><p>The fifth and sixth sound come fast, one after the other, shortly followed by the seventh. Donghyuck runs to the organ. Jeno turns to look at Renjun.</p><p>« Come back, » the boy says, tears trapped between his lashes, « or I’ll come find you in the Big World. »</p><p>Jeno nods, can feel his own eyes fogging up with tears, and moves forward for a kiss. It’s frantic, a bit desperate as Renjun holds his face in his hands. Somewhere above them, the eight sound of the clock comes loud and clear. The music from the organ starts playing. They let each other go, still looking into each other’s eyes.</p><p>« Jeno! »</p><p>Jaemin calls. He’s standing in the middle of the room, hand in hand with Jisung, with a worried expression on his face. Jeno looks at him for a moment, then back at Renjun. The ninth sound is swallowed up by the music.</p><p>« We’ll see each other again. »</p><p>He can see his mouth moving, but he can’t hear the words. Renjun pushes him back and Jeno goes, reaches his brother and holds onto his hand, but his eyes can’t help but look back. Tears are straining down Renjun’s cheeks and Jeno’s heart breaks.</p><p><em>I’ll come back,</em> he wants to scream, <em>wait for me,</em> but he finds out that he can’t move. A strong wind starts blowing all around them, the music turning deafening as they levitate from the ground. Everything turns to bright light, and then they disappear.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>It’s like falling, but backwards.</p><p>Jeno feels like he’s hanging from a thread, like a dog attached to one of leashes with a regulable length as his owner tugs him backward, like a marionette picked up from the ground.</p><p>He hears Jisung screaming, or at least he thinks it’s him. It may be his own voice.</p><p>They’re on the rainbow road again, but this time they’re moving backwards, sucked up by a cosmical vacuum cleaner. Light comes again, but from behind him. He closes his eyes and hugs his knees to his chest, lets the warmth swallow him. He falls into a jar of honey, and then everything turns to darkness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Boys, it’s Christmas! Come down to celebrate! »</em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>｡:°ஐ ஐ°:｡</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Christmas has never felt so sad.</p><p>It doesn’t matter how many times Jeno tries, he can’t make that fucking music box work again. Even the sentence carved in the wood has disappeared, and even if Jeno knows by heart the words he’s supposed to say to activate it, it just <em>won’t fucking work</em>. No blinding light, no Renjun coming to pick him up, nothing.</p><p>Even the porcelain dancer is not the same anymore. It’s still well done, but it’s not Renjun. Jeno can tell, he took just a glance to realize that it’s not the same. The features of the face are too generic, it doesn’t look like anyone in particular, it’s pretty but not stunning like it was before.</p><p>Jaemin tried to cheer him up, but he’s also too confused by the experience to really know what to say. Sometimes he would turn to Jeno and say, “<em>I heard that it’s possible to have collective dreams, that’s probably what we experienced</em>”, but other times he stares at the ceiling in their room and goes, “<em>I wonder if Mark was able to find the replacements for the machine.</em>” Jeno heard him speak to Jisung on the phone at night, sharing their feeling about what they went through.</p><p>After the new year’s celebrations, they decide to visit the toys shop again. Not only its’ impossible to find the room behind the curtain, but they can’t even talk to the owner because, to quote a shop assistant they spoke to, <em>it’s very unusual for Mr. Kim to visit</em>.</p><p>Everything seems to point towards the “it was just a dream” hypothesis, and Jeno is sure that if he were to confide with his parents about it, they would ruffle his hair and compliment him on his fervid imagination.</p><p>Everything apart for one single thing.</p><p>They looked for hours around the room they left the jackets in, but no one was able to find the necklace. They didn’t look in the rest of the villa, it’s too big for just the four of them, but the necklace should’ve never left the room anyway. Jeno’s mum was very sad about it, and Taeyeon promised that she would’ve called if any of her maids found something.</p><p>Jeno is sure that they won’t.</p><p>Just like that, winter holidays go slow but steadily until it’s time to go back to school. Jeno supposes he would be excited at the prospect of the new school if he wasn’t feeling so down about everything else. He misses Renjun. Yes, he knows that it’s ridiculous, they spent no longer than a day together, but he feels like something beautiful could’ve bloomed from their friendship. Well, their <em>more than friendship</em>, he supposes, considering the kisses they shared in the greenhouse. The thought brings a smile on his face.</p><p>« Hey Jen, here it says that they have a very good basketball team, maybe they’ll let us join even if we weren’t here for the tryouts. »</p><p>« Maybe, » he answers. He’s been trying to space out less this last couple of days, he doesn’t want Jaemin to worry too much. « If they need people and we’re good enough. »</p><p>Jaemin snorts.</p><p>« We’re definitely good enough, Jeno, we didn’t spend twelve years playing this sport for nothing. »</p><p>Jeno shushed him before he raises his voice too loud. They’re alone in the hallway, all other students are already in class for their first lesson. They followed a janitor’s instructions for the principal’s office, but they nearly missed the door because they were too busy looking at the trophies on display in the corridor.</p><p>They don’t even have to wait; the secretary lets them in as soon as they tell him their names.</p><p>« Oh, our two new Mr. Lee, right? Jeno and Jaemin, please take a sit. »</p><p>The principal is a small woman with a big smile. Jeno can’t tell just how short she is but judging from the way her body disappears behind the huge desk she must be very, very short. The tag says <em>Principal Lee Soonkyu</em>.</p><p>« So, how do you like the school so far, have you met anyone yet? »</p><p>Jeno and Jaemin both shook their heads.</p><p>« Oh, that’s a pity, but fear not! » Her laughter is high pitched, a bit motherly and very contagious. « Our students are very friendly, you’ll like them. I wanted to leave you in the hands of our student body president, he’s a very nice boy, but unfortunately, he’s busy right now. Don’t worry, though, I asked another student to give you a tour and he’s very nice. Now, come closer so I can show you your schedule. »</p><p>To make things easier for the both of them, Jeno and Jaemin chose the same courses. Ms. Lee tells them about the different professors, the classrooms and the way their old grades are going to count for the rest of the year. She also tells them that they <em>can</em> join the basketball team, but they have to talk to the coach about it. Jaemin knocks his knee against Jeno at the news.</p><p>When she’s about to let them go, a small pile of papers about the different activities the school has to offer pushed towards them on the desk, a soft knock on the door interrupts them.</p><p>« Oh, this must be Mr. Hwang. Come in, please! »</p><p>Jeno is picking up the papers to put them in his bag, but he hears Jaemin make a surprised noise as he looks at the newcomer. Jeno understands why as soon as he raises his eyes. He freezes.</p><p>In front of them, wearing a soft blue sweater, there’s Renjun. Jeno knows it’s not his imagination playing him a trick, not when there’s a glint of recognition in Renjun’s eyes when they find Jeno, not when the smile on his face is so familiar.</p><p>« Jaemin, Jeno, this is Hwang Renjun, one of the members of the student committee and a junior just like you. He’s going to show you around the school and direct you to your classroom. »</p><p>Jeno is too busy trying not to cry in the middle of his new principal’s office to answer, but Jaemin does it for the both of them. She lets them go, and Jeno returns to his senses enough to say goodbye and leave the room without tripping anywhere. He still can’t take his eyes off Renjun.</p><p>He’s just as beautiful as he was in the little world, he looks just the same as he confidently extends a hand towards Jeno. Jeno takes it, thinking they’re going for a handshake, but Renjun doesn’t let go. He tugs him forward, still smiling like he used to do.</p><p>« Let’s go, » he says, guiding them away from the office, « the school is big and there’s a lot of stuff to see. »</p><p>But Jeno reads it in his expression what it is that he actually wants to say. They’re the same words that are flying around Jeno’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>Now that I found you, I’m not going to let you go again. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can come and say hi to me here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/firelxrd">twt</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/firelxrd">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>